SemiRare
by Greg the Lucario
Summary: A human/Suicune hybrid becomes close to a boy named Leonard, however, one of her teachers takes an interest in their relationship with humerous results. I am aware that in chapters 1 & 2, i happen to have spelled Suicune wrong... please bear with that.
1. Chapter 1

Semi-Rare

This story is similar to many of my other stories, but is also in many ways different. Like my other stories, this one takes place in the same world as Coloured Fire, and at the same time, but it is unlikely they will cross any time soon, it is also written in a first person narrative. However, this story's main character is what sets this apart from my others… a Human/Suicine hybrid (anthro, basically), about 16 years old. Enjoy.

I woke up to the usual sound of my curtains being pulled away and the light streaming into my room, my mother made her own little ritual out of getting me up in the mornings… "Look at, Carol, your hair is a mess!" she said, pointing to the ragged mass of long, purple hair on the back of my head. "I've told you so many times mum, that's my mane, it's meant to be like that…" I said with a groan, slowly sitting up. Knowing she was beat, my mother changed the subject… "What are you planning to wear today? Yesterday you were moaning about the skirt or something like that…"

I nodded, rubbing my eyes "yeah, it keeps crinkling up my tails…" she turned to me, a little puzzled "what, those funny white strips on your rear?" I sighed and rolled my eyes "yes, the very same". I pushed the covers off and got up, stretching with a loud yawn. "Well, to be frank, I'm covered head to toe in fur, so are clothes really necessary?" she frowned and looked at me, saying "oh come on, I've told you before, you need to have something on to show what school you go to, it's the rules" I sighed, then said "fine, I'll wear the school scarf, but nothing else, pretty much anything messes up some part of my anatomy, and you know how I like to look my best…"

She finished altering my room from it's untidy nocturnal state to a neat and clean room, then walked out, leaving me to brush up for the day ahead. As usual, I spent a minute or so making sure everything looked alright, then came downstairs, on the table was a bowl of cereal and a glass of water, however, the water was a deep murky brown… as I looked at it in disgust, my mother said to me "go on, do that neat trick again".

With a sigh, I closed my eyes and concentrated… a pale shine moved from me into the water, and sure enough, it was instantly purified, the brown colour leaving the glass, in its place was crystal clear water. "Well done… your father is so proud of you…" she said, smiling, I looked her in the eye and asked "have you talked to him recently?" she nodded "he finally worked out how to use the mobile phone I left with him, and he phoned me this morning… he says he'd like to see you this weekend". You may be wondering just why my dad not only lives far off, but also struggles to use a mobile phone… and about me, so I'll explain. It all started with my mother, she just happened to be one of the most successful trainers ever to live in this region, she travelled far and wide, and her successes were almost a little famous… however, there was a legend that a lone Suicine existed atop a mountain nearby where she was born, there was evidence this was so, as the water coming own from the mountain was exceptionally pure, she had never once found this being, but it was her greatest goal in life.

One day, when she was climbing the mountain to collect some of the mountain's incredible water, she came face to face with it, however, when she had originally intended to catch it and bend it to her will, she instead fell in love with it. Three years on from that, I was born, the chances of my successful conception and birth were incredibly slim, but… it happened, my father rarely leaves the mountain, as he fears he will be tracked down and caught by one of the many trainers that pervade the area, he instead asks us to visit him on a weekly basis, sometimes twice a week.

"That's nice of him… anyway, I have school pretty soon, and so I guess I should get going… now" I said, as I hastily finished the food before me and got up from my seat. "If that Alfred boy gives you any more trouble, just tell a teacher, I don't want you giving him frostbite again…" I nodded, smiling. "That's my pup" she joked, I moaned at her "ohh… come on, I'm not THAT young… and I am half human you know" she laughed and patted my head "I was only joking, don't get irate over it". With a wave I left, making my way across the street to the bus stop. It'd be fair to say that we live comfortably, having a large fully detached house, and my mother now worked as secretary for a particularly rich G.P, despite how small this may seem, you get a vague idea of why we have life so well… but I try not to boast or sound full of myself, so I'll stop there.

At the bus stop waiting for me were Alex and Philip, the latter of which was and still is a good friend of mine, and Alex was a ten year old boy who had an obsession for Gardevoirs after one helped him find his mother when he got lost. "Hey, Carol! Looking sharp!" Philip shouted as I drew closer, and he winked at me, a mannerism of his. "Thanks, I finally talked my mum out of forcing me to wear that damned skirt, kept messing with my tails" he laughed a bit, then said "trying my hardest not to sound like a dirty old man, but you look nice with nothing on… yeah, I sounded bad there didn't I?" I smiled and replied "it doesn't matter, anyway, how are you?" as I sat down. "Okay… oh, I need to ask you a question…" he smiled gingerly, then said "you know that time I got a urine sample from you to see if there's anything to do with your water-purification thing?" Indeed, Philip was a keen biologist, and he was interested to find out as much as he could about me… without cutting me open. "Yeah… what about it?" I asked, he cringed and replied "well… you see, I had to look after my one-year-old niece, and thinking of how she likes to play with things, I knew that if she got her hands on it, things would be bad… so I hid it… but I can't find it and…" I sighed, and looked him in the eye "you want another one don't you?"

He hung his head and said "yeah, would you?" I nodded "I'll give it to you at break… just be discreet about it, a lot of people would get completely the wrong idea if they saw" he gave a thumbs up and said "sure thing, I'd hate to incur your wrath!" I rolled my eyes and said "come on… it's not like I o around freezing people to death… I just… got a little angry with Alfred… he's okay now" I said, but I couldn't help feeling guilty. "True, but he still hates you… it's his xenophobia if you ask me, he hates anything that's not entirely human" Philip said, as he picked up the bag, I looked to the left and saw the bus approaching in the distance.

Apparently, there was a new bus driver, as when he saw me, his eyes widened and he almost swerved off the road… eventually re-gaining control and parked right in front of us, the doors opened and he stared at me, saying "darn… the staff told me about you, but hearing is nothing next to seeing…" I blushed a little and climbed on board, followed by the other two. It was a pain trying to sit down without crumpling my tails, but thankfully, Phil is a small person, so I could easily fit them around him, even better, he let me listen to his music player, helping to alleviate the boredom of the twenty minute drive.

To my despair, as we disembarked the bus and walked through the school car-park, we managed to run into Alfred and his… companions. "Hey, what the hell do you think your doing?" he asked rhetorically as he walked up and looked me in the face. "Trying to get inside, what about you?" I muttered "You always stick that stupid dog face of yours into the wrong places!" he yelled, and slapped the side of my snout, causing me to stagger back a little. Phil stepped in to back me up, saying "hey, you know full well what she did to you last time, so back off!" he simply smirked, and walked away, saying "whatever, I'm not scared, the best you can do is cool a soft drink anyway". I sighed, Phil patted my back and said "don't listen to him… your great, we all know that, he's probably jealous" I hugged him, and said "thanks… you didn't need to help me back there" he laughed "yeah but I did, and I'd do it again and again" and walked off to the lesson, I followed closely behind.

Just as I got in the doors, I felt a large hand on my shoulder all of a sudden, I yelped in surprise, and looked around… it was Mr. Remora, the deputy head teacher, I swallowed and looked at him gingerly "y… yes… sir?" he smiled a little and said "Your uniform is looking a little… sparse" he said and pointed to my scarf. I blushed again and said "well… you see, when ever I wear any normal clothes, they mess with my hair and…" he interrupted saying "as long as your intentions are… innocent, it's fine". Realising what he meant, I laughed and said "oh, of course… I'm not trying to show off to anyone…" he nodded, and made his way to the main office, I sighed deeply and carried on towards our classroom. Inside, we were registered as usual, in my school, classes are registered in threes, so I sat there with a glass of water, freezing it, then breaking the surface, then freezing it again to pass the time until my name was read out.

After that, we headed off to our first lessons, in my case, this was history, it was our last year of school, and despite the staff promising us it'd be our hardest year yet, things were pretty relaxed. The low babbling sound of general chatter was silenced by our tutor, Mrs. Sanjay, and the lesson had now begun. "Okay then, today we're going to discuss Karloff and his regime". I shuddered, knowing that Karloff was a minor royal who lived about one hundred years ago… he was most famous for forcing Pokémon to work as slaves for huge amounts of time, killing them when they couldn't work anymore… I don't know whether it's because of my heritage of just my sense of humanity, but the subject makes my skin crawl. Mrs. Sanjay did not hesitate to power up the overhead projection machine, and inserted a disc into a DVD player connected to it, saying "this is a documentary on him; it's pretty well made, so pay attention".

The video started bearably, describing how Karloff grew up… but soon it was providing historical accounts and video reconstructions of his insane genocide… I could barely hold back my emotions, it was only a video, but it was easily enough to bring me to tears. I was crying for a good minute before anyone noticed… it was Leonard who heard me over the film's booming sound affects. "Miss… I think Carol's crying… should I take her outside?" she nodded to him, and he guided me outside into the fresh air, putting his arm around me and lifting my chin with his other hand… "You okay? I've never seen you in tears like that before…" I stifled my sobs so as to speak clearly "yeah… yeah… I'll… be okay… I just can't… I can't believe that he… I mean… if I…" he interrupted me, saying "it's okay; he's long gone now, there's no way he'll harm you or anyone else…"

With a sigh, he hugged me, running his hand through my mane "… You'll be just fine, I guarantee it… racists don't get very far in today's world" we both sat down on the bench, knowing that the documentary would still be rolling for about 10 minutes still… he and I talked for the whole time… whenever I said anything, he would listen… and understand, even though he is just a normal guy and I'm a half-breed, he seemed to have problems just like I did… it was so comforting, I felt something… between me and him… maybe we were better friends than I thought. Eventually, the door opened and Mrs. Sanjay leaned out and shouted "hey, you two love birds! Video over now! You can come back in!" We both blushed and stood up, going into the room with a little distance between us. Inside, just about everybody started asking me if I was okay… apart from Alfred and his goons, who simply sat there smirking to themselves. The rest of the lesson went off pretty much without a hitch… next up was art.

Art was particularly interesting for me, as the teacher is the only other Pokémon-human hybrid I know in person… her name is Ms. Wekkid, perhaps its some form of irony that her name sounds like 'Wicked', as she is half Mismagius… however, when I say 'half', physically, she's almost all Pokémon… so she gets no end of the 'wicked witch' comparisons… not that she cares. By far her most proud achievement is being the most successful 'trick-or-treat-er' in this region, and as a result, she has received the 'Miss Halloween' award three years running, a title she fiercely defends. Anyhow, she is my art teacher. As we entered the room, the lights were turned low, and cast an orange glow over everything… we crept inside, not sure if she was there or not… suddenly, we all jumped as the lights switched to full power, and she stood in the middle of the classroom smiling "hey, I thought I told you folks that you had to wait till twelve past, eh?" she said, there was silence for a few seconds… she rolled her eyes and said "it was a joke people, lighten up!" We shuffled into our normal seating arrangement and took out our work and equipment… Ms. Wekkid walked straight over to me, and said "yeah, I saw you with Mr. Remora this morning, was he giving you stick over your nakedness?" I shook my head, saying "don't worry, all he said was it's fine as long as I don't show it off…" she laughed "oh come on now, that's the whole point, look!" Jumping up onto the table, she turned around so her back was facing Alfred, then bent over, lifting her natural skirt-like appendage and showing him just about everything! His eyes widened, and his face was ridden with disgust and embarrassment. I couldn't help but laugh, she finished her little display quickly and hopped back down off the table "Carol, there was a lesson in that; don't give a damn what others think you should do unless it's important" she said, returning to her desk… to be honest, I really like Ms. Wekkid.

I was sat next to Leonard the whole lesson, I could hardly concentrate on my work… I felt… something when I was with him, but I had no idea what. Ms Wekkid could tell that there was something the matter between us… "Caroline, I need to speak with you after the lesson, it's… about your… good conduct" she said, trying to hide her blatant fabrication. The rest of the lesson went by, and as the others left, I got up and moved over to her desk. She climbed up on top of it, so as to be at my height, waiting till the others were out of earshot, she sighed and said "look… I want to apologise… back then, when you were looking at Leonard, I read your surface thoughts…" I began to blush, and said "don't worry miss, it's okay" she put her hand on my shoulder and looked me straight in the eyes "Carol… you don't know it, but I do… you are in love with him".

Like a hex had been placed on me, I froze… love? Really? He hadn't been in the school for very long… but he's such a nice person… I knew she was right, even though it seemed so strange… "oh your right miss… but… what should I do?" She smiled to herself, saying "if I were you, I'd keep my feelings to myself until I knew it definitely wasn't some fifteen-second crush… but you aren't exactly fabled for your patience" I blushed again, nodding, she hugged me and whispered "he's a nice boy… and I think he has feelings for you as well, if you need any help or advice, don't hesitate to call on me, I may be four years 'Miss Halloween', but that doesn't mean I don't know one or two things about love as well" she patted my back, and said "now go and get something to eat you lucky devil… and don't forget about art club tonight! I look forward to it!" I breathed in and out deeply… so this was love, was it?


	2. Chapter 2

Semi-Rare Chapter 2

The rest of the school day seemed to go as normal… then was the after-school hour long 'art club', which is basically another art lesson for those who really take it seriously. Once again we came up the stars into the attic-based room, this time, Ms. Wekkid was kind enough to have the lights on normally, and instead of making a flashy appearance to us, simply waved… she was talking on a phone, so we shuffled to our seats quietly and got started. After she finished the phone call, she waved me over excitedly… I walked to her and bent over so she could whisper in my ear… "Carol… this is great news for the both of us!" I asked her "what do you mean?" she whispered back excitedly "another hybrid is coming to the school!"

While we stood there talking about it, I was aware that some of the boys were beginning to stare at my rear… but I figured they were harmless so I left them to it. "So… who and…" I giggled "what is it?" she smiled back and said "He's a fifteen year old boy called Garrus Steiner… a Riolu Hybrid… he can't evolve at all, I think he doesn't mind, but don't talk to him about it, just in case…" "when is he joining?" She beamed at me and said "tomorrow!" I smiled back… truly this was a good thing for both of us… the more of us there are in the school, the less people like Alfred will give us a hard time. Suddenly, my chain of thought was interrupted as I felt something rigid and paper like… shove into my anus... "Nice shot Carlini! You managed to get that paper aeroplane into her ass from here!" I turned around to see Alfred congratulating one of his goons with a pat on the back… what if Garrus receives this kind of attention when he starts his first day? I could take it… whether it be emotionally, or just a paper aeroplane up my ass… but him? I knew what I had to do… I had to protect him from Alfred's little gang, this was my vow.

The trip home was a lonely one, most of my friends don't stay after school, so the only people on the bus are me, a ten-year-old who plays handheld video games non-stop, and a girl who never talks, but gets straight A's in all her tests. However, as I disembarked the bus… I saw something in the distance a pair of beady red eyes staring at me, whatever it was it was watching me… I approached it slowly… it seemed to back away a little… however, the lamp-post above it flickered to life due to the fact it was getting darker, and all was revealed. Before me stood a panicky-looking creature… it jumped as the light came on, whimpering…

It was carrying a large shoulder-bag, which it held up like some kind of shield, when it slowly lowered the bag out the way; I could see that it was the boy that Ms. Wekkid was telling me about… the Riolu hybrid. "Wait a moment… Garrus… is that you?" I called out to him… he seemed to calm down a little, and sighed in a high pitched voice "I've seen you before, your that Carol girl aren't you?" I nodded, saying "yeah… so… you're coming to our school tomorrow?" He nodded back… I could tell that he was a timid boy, meaning that he had a snowball's hope in hell of surviving a day of our school with Alfred around… I had to protect him. "Are me and you… the… only ones?" he said, hinting at us being hybrids. "No, my art teacher is one too… and I'm fairly sure there are many others across the country" he folded his arms and said "yeah, I know about THAT…" I turned to head home, waving to him "see you at school tomorrow!"

There was silence… then suddenly, I self someone tugging on my tail strips, thinking on my feet, I figured it was some despicable figure, so I lifted them violently, hoisting the assailant into the air, clearly they had underestimated the strength in those small white appendages. I looked around, and was taken-a-back… I expected to see some shady-looking figure in a dark coat… but instead, it was Garrus. He instantaneously broke into tears, I lowered him to the ground "oh good lord… I am so sorry" he just stood there crying, he may have been 15 years old, but he was still very innocent. I felt that I had to do something… so I reached forward and embraced him, at first, he tried to resist… but he soon realised I didn't want to hurt him. "Why where you following me like that?" I asked him, wiping his tears off his face… "I… I have nowhere to stay… both my parents are out… you see… well… my father is my mother's trainer, and they both have a very important event this month, so I was staying in a hotel…" he began to cry again, but managed to say "… and… and the… owner… threw me out!..." He buried his head in my chest; I couldn't help but feel sorry for him… it was just like when Leonard was looking after me in the history lesson… "Well… I'll tell you what, to make it up to you, I'll let you stay at my house as long as you like" he stopped crying and smiled widely, baring his pointed canine teeth "really? Oh you're the best!" He embraced me and didn't let go for about a minute… I walked him back to my house, halfway he started to ask me questions…

"So… I need to ask you… can you do… stuff?" I looked at him in a bewildered fashion "what ever do you mean?" He cleared his throat and said "can you do… pokemon stuff… like shoot fire or whatever?" I gathered from that he meant inherent powers from our parents… "oh… yeah, I can do pretty much anything with ice" I said, in a sort of boastful manner "really? Show me" he said… he watched eagerly as I held up my hand, and formed a ball of snow out of the moisture in the air "woaahh… that's really cool!" I laughed a little, patting him on the head and throwing the snowball over a fence "can you do anything like that, Garrus?" He sighed "well… this is about the best I can do…" he held forward both his hands, which were more like paws, and concentrated… a small glow of blue fire appeared in front of them, but faded shortly after, he started panting, clearly it was difficult for him to manifest his power. "That was incredible, was that real Aura?" I said, he smiled "really? You think so? All my friends said it was rubbish…"

As we rounded the corner and headed up my road, I said to him "I know you're a hybrid and all… no offence intended, but you seem pretty much all Riolu…" he nodded knowingly "that's what they all say, I don't really know why, I think all the Pokemon went to my body, and all the human went to my head" as dumb as his theory sounded, it was actually the best way of explaining it really, he obviously knew what he was talking about. "Well, thanks for being so open about it… it can be hard sometimes I know…" he chuckled "yeah, but I like it really, humans are silly-looking!" We both laughed at his childish remark as we walked into the drive-way.

I rang the bell, then stood outside the door, holding his paw with a warmth pervading me that made me smile without stopping. The door opened and my mother looked out at us "why have you dragged a pokemon home, Carol?" she asked, looking him up and down "no, this is Garrus, he's starting at my school tomorrow, he's a half-breed, just like me" she bowed her head and said "oh… I'm sorry Garrus, you had me fooled there" he grinned and said "it's alright" My mother looked up at me and asked "then why is he with you now?" I leant closer to her so I could speak quietly "His parents are off at some event, he was staying in a hotel, but the owner kicked him out, so he's homeless… I said I would take him in… come on mother… do this one for me" she sighed reluctantly, turning to Garrus "okay… make yourself at home" his eyes lit up as he walked inside, gazing in awe at our large house. "How old is he, Carol?" my mother asked me in a hushed voice "he's fifteen" she tilted her head to the side "are you sure? He doesn't look it" I nodded to her, saying "he can't evolve, so he'll always be that height…" I was interrupted as Garrus walked up and hugged my leg "you're the best, Carol" I smiled gingerly "yeah… you keep saying that"

I walked upstairs, as I did, I thought about which room Garrus could stay in… annoyingly enough, despite our house being huge and expensive, we only had two beds, they were both quite large, but still only two. I showed Garrus into my room, saying "yeah, we don't have much in the way of beds, so I'm not…" he interrupted, saying "can I sleep in this one?" and pointed at my bed. "Uhhhm… well, you'll have to sleep in it with me, it's my bed as well…" he nodded "nice… I mean, yeah, I'm fine with that" he said, blushing. I took off my school scarf and threw it over one of the chairs, walking over to my mirror, I made sure my hair was in order. I couldn't help but notice that Garrus, who was sitting on the bed behind me, was staring intently. Most humans wear clothes, and most half-breeds have a wide enough tail to cover themselves up, but with only two thin (albeit very strong) white strips, I had pretty much everything on show to any viewers. It may sound odd, but I kind of like that sort of attention… but I couldn't help but feel a little awkward as I noticed the tip of an erection emerge from his fur, which he had not noticed yet. "Enjoying the view, Garrus?" …I said as I fluffed my mane, he realised just what was going on, and began to blush profusely. "Oh… Uhhhm… s… sorry" he said, covering himself up, I laughed a little, and sighed "of, it's okay… believe me I'm used to it" he smiled "so… can I unpack my stuff now" I looked around "you haven't already?" With that, he nodded and began to unload the contents of his shoulder bag… most notably of which was a large tied bundle of cash notes. "How much money is that exactly?" I asked as I combed through a troublesome knot it my hair. "Ohh… about 100 pounds… this place uses pounds right?" I nodded, amazed "yeah… but you shouldn't take that into school, there are people who would try everything in their power to get their hands on that much money…" he finished emptying his bag, saying "yeah, I know already…" I walked past him to put the brush down on my desk; his eyes were noticeably transfixed on my lower body… "Your really liking what you see, aren't you Garrus?" I said to him… he swallowed and mumbled "yeah… I… guess…"

I sat down next to him and said "well, before you get any ideas, I already have a guy who I'm with…" he hung his head a little, saying "can we… still be friends?" I laughed and embraced him, saying "definitely! I never said that, I just didn't want you trying to be my boyfriend!" He laughed again, but his voice was muffled by the fact his face was pressed up against my chest… He moved back to sitting normally, no longer trying to hide is erection which, despite being quite small, was easily visible. "Uhhhm… C… Carol… this is the closest… I've ever been to a girl… naked before…" he said, in a juddering voice. I looked at him, and patted his head "don't worry about it, there's nothing wrong…" he interrupted "that's not what I meant… can…" he began to blush profusely "can I… touch… it?" I raised an eyebrow "what do you mean by 'it'?" He swallowed, and began to shudder, his thoughts were clearly erotic ones… "your… privates" he said, gingerly pointing at my vagina. "Uhhhm… okay, but why?" I asked, his face turned completely red "I… want to… know what it… feels like…" he reached out clumsily with his paw, and slowly moved it down until it made contact… he then slowly moved it across, rubbing me in a way that felt peculiarly nice… "ohh… s… steady…" I moaned, as he smiled widely. "Whoa… it feels… so soft…" he said, repeatedly stroking me, I just sat there, enjoying it, but I knew that this had to be about as far as it went, I didn't want to give in to charnel pleasures with a boy I had only just met when I had already set my heart on Leonard. As he caressed me, I looked out the window, thinking to myself… how was I going to keep Garrus safe from Alfred? Would I have to use force, like put a wall of ice between them? As I sat there thinking… I suddenly noticed a warm, wet feeling where he was rubbing me, when I looked down, I saw that he was now licking me there… "Garrus, just what do you think you're?…" He didn't pay any attention, clearly in a state of ecstasy over it… and it did feel nice, so I decided it was alright… he began to give it his all, sticking his muzzle in… it felt incredible, so I didn't try to stop him.

We sat there, him pleasuring me for a good five minuites, until he eventually lifted his head, eyes half closed, his little erect shaft dribbling a some fluid. "Whoa… that was immense…" he said, I nodded breathlessly "yeah… your good with your… face…" I said, smiling. I lay out on the bed, and he rested his head on my waist… "you know, Garrus, when we go to school tomorrow, stay with me at all times, okay?" he replied "yeah, I heard you the first time… what subjects are you taking?" I muttered and said "art, history and I.T" he suddenly sat up and punched the air "oh yeah! Those are my subjects exactly!" I reached out, and dragged him back down again, hugging him like a soft toy… "oh, your just so adorable!" He blushed "please don't say that at school" I laughed, stroking his head, and said "don't worry, I won't" suddenly, there was a knock at the door… I didn't know what my mother would think if she saw Garrus with the white blotch on his groin, so, thinking on my feet, I looked around for something to wipe it away with. "hold on just a minute mother!" I said, as I looked around in a panic. There was nothing I could wipe it off with that my mother wouldn't see later… so, I figured there was only one way. "Garrus, please hold still a second" I said, I leant forwards, and quickly began to lick away the sperm on his fur, he looked at me in a bemused manner, but then cottoned on to what was happening. I had just enough time to swallow it all before my mother opened the door. "Come on you two, dinner is getting cold!" she said, and walked off… I sighed with relief, getting up from the bed. "You could have just wiped it off, Carol…" he said, half smiling… I didn't want to explain about how my mother would have found out if I had, so I simply said "where would be the fun in that?" He grinned, and we both headed down to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Semi-Rare Chapter 3[I'd Like to apologise for miss-spelling Suicune in chapters 1 & 2, It wont happen again]

We finished eating pretty quickly, I couldn't help but notice the gusto with which Garrus went about eating. Probably an attempt to mask the sounds of his noisy eating, my mother said "well, tell us about yourself, Garrus" he swallowed, and said "well, my father is a businessman working for Morrigan pharmaceuticals, he was your average single guy… that's until he met my mum… or should I say, found her" he took a sip from his drink, then carried on "he was a pokemon trainer in his spare time… however, one day, he met a Lucario… he had never seen a pokemon that could talk back to him, but apparently, she could, so rather than catching her, he decided to get to know her better… soon he invited her into his house… and in under a year, I was conceived" I smiled, and said "you know, that reminds me of my background… apart from the fact it took my mother a fair while to get with Coldfront" he arched his brow "Coldfront?" My mother butted in, saying "he's my husband… a Suicune… that's why my daughter is a hybrid" Garrus smiled with a mischievous glint in his eye, and said "whoa, one of them? I'm surprised you could… successfully… mate with it" she laughed "yeah, that's exactly what he was worried about, kept saying that he'd crush my pelvis… turns out his bark was worse than his bite" I shook my head, and mumbled "mother… enough of the dog jokes, you know I find it… embarrassing" she patted my head, saying "oh come on Carol, I'm the only person here who isn't some kind of dog, take it easy…" I sighed, then finished the rest of my food.

"Mother, can I watch a film tonight?" I asked as I got up and walked over to the sink with my plate. "It'll have to be in your room, I'm watching 'I'm A Legendary, Get Me Out Of Here' tonight, and I don't want to miss it…" My mother loved that show, even though the idea of grabbing a bunch of legendary or famous pokemon or pokemon hybrids and putting them in the middle of a jungle sounded pretty dumb to me. "Hey, Garrus, hand me your plate, I want to show you something…" I asked him… he did as he was told, and I put the used cutlery and plates all into the sink, which was filled with ordinary water. "Carol… don't you need soap to clean things?" he said… I just laughed "watch this… don't even blink" I stared at the sink… focusing my mind… there was a flash of brilliant light, when it faded, the sink water and the plates inside it were completely clean, all that remained was a smell of food and ozone in the air. "Whoa! I forgot you things could do that!" he said, eyes wide with amazement… "but… what happened to all the dirt?" I sighed "I'll try to explain it simply… the dirt is broken down into a gas, then instantly forced out of the water… I don't know the true scientific explanation for it". We walked upstairs back to my room, halfway there, I could hear my cell phone ringing… "ugh… Garrus, I have a call, could you pick a movie while I answer it?" He nodded, and began looking over my collection of films. I answered the phone… "Hey, Carol… it's me, Leonard" I stepped back a little… "what… Leonard? How… how did you get my number?" "Ms. Wekkid gave me it… I'm sorry to intrude like this, but it is very important…" "what is it?" "Carol… I need to come around to your house, quickly, there is something I must do…" and with that, he hung up.

I stood there, looking a little confused… shortly after, the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and opened it, Leonard was soaked through with rain, and it was clear that he had to sprint from his house all the way here. "Carol… it is so good to see you in person again… look" he drew from his pocket a sheaf of tickets… "these are tickets for the 'I'm A Legendary, Get Me Out Of Here' show, and I wanted you to go to it" I stared in amazement, saying "but… you're a human, how did you get these?" He coughed, and then answered "I told them about you, and they made a deal that you can take one or two other people with you, when the time comes" "oh Leonard, thank you! But you look terrible… please… come upstairs and dry off" I said, holding his arm and leading him upstairs.

When we got up to my room, I saw Garrus standing there with a DVD case in his paws… "Carol, I want to watch this one… and who's he?" I smiled, patting him on the head "this is Leonard… and yes, you can watch that one, feel free" he loaded it into the player and sat down in my large chair, making himself comfortable in a way similar to what a dog does in it's bed. I turned to Leonard, as he said "ugh… I'm soaked through…" I was just about to volunteer to get my hair dryer, but then Garrus said "how do I turn up the volume?" I walked over to him and taught him the use of my TV's remote control… however, when I turned back to Leonard, he had taken off all his wet clothes… and was standing there completely naked!

"That's better… so Carol, how are you?" I began to blush… I had never been so close to him before, and never like this! I walked shakily up to him, a warm, squishy feeling developing in my lower regions. "Leonard… I… uhh… I…" I couldn't manage any words at all, all I could do was reach out and stroke his chest… he isn't horrendously muscular, but none the less, he was still naked… "Carol… I think I know what Ms. Wekkid was talking about now…" he said, as he embraced me with on arm. I turned it into a full blown hug… I could also feel that his penis was beginning to erect itself on the side of my leg… my mind was teeming with thoughts of intercourse with him, there was nothing I could do to resist. "Le… Leon…ardo… sh… shall… we?" he looked me in the eye in a serious manner… "Carol… are you entirely sure? You can't just rush into these things, you have to know that it's the right thing to do or not before you can consider it" I swallowed, blushing "I… have always had a strange feeling for you, Leonard… only now… so I know that… it was love all along" I was interrupted as Garrus said "can you quieten down over there? This guy is awesome!" For a second I thought he meant Leonard, but I sighed with relief as I realised it was a character in the movie. I turned to Leonard again and said "I think I'm ready…" he smiled to me, running his hand through my main "then I will grant your wish"

We both sat down on the sofa… I lay back, beckoning him onto me… "Carol… I think you'll understand when I say this, but I don't carry contraceptive equipment around with me all the time, and I take it you don't have anything with you here either…" I smiled "good point… hold on…" I rolled over, instead presenting me ass to him… "nothing can go wrong this way" he smiled back, reaching out with his arms, he got a hole of my hips, and clung to them gently… "Carol… your sure of this, for definite?" I nodded, and said "this is definitely what I want… even if it is a little sudden…" as if some bizarre twist of irony was commanding what happened, he slid his shaft into me exactly at the same time I said the word 'sudden'… He proceeded slowly, sliding himself in and out with great care. "ohh… Leo… Leonard… I never… knew you… truly felt about me… this way…" I moaned, as continued his slow, but passionate penetration… "I… never knew… you… were so attractive… I never realised" he said, gasping for air in-between thrusts, luckily, Garrus still hadn't noticed, he was too enraptured by a lengthy action scene, much to our convenience.

I could feel him… deep inside… I don't know what was more satisfying, the warm feeling of his shaft, or the fulfilment of him proving his devotion… I was completely in ecstasy thanks to these two factors. However, as he slid full length into me, I cried out in pleasure…too loudly, Garrus instantly peeked around the seat he was in… and saw everything. "Oh my good LORD! I should have known!" he said, half in surprise and half in lustful interest… "Garrus… it's… it's not what it looks like…" he smiled and approached us "yeah it is… can I join in?" Me and Leonard looked at each other… dumbstruck… "wait a moment… are you serious?" Leonard asked him… he grinned "dead serious… but more importantly, I saw you give her those tickets… come on man… isn't that a little more important than a little crush?" For a brief second, I felt like punching him, but I managed to refrain, instead saying "this is more than just a crush… and those tickets are for an event coming up in a week's time…" he sighed "yeah, whatever… anyway budge up…" and without warning, he climbed onto the bed and began crawling towards me. I barely managed to open my mouth to speak before he had crawled underneath me and stuck his tongue into my vagina, causing me to quiver and almost fall onto him. "ohh… G… Garrus… careful…" I said, smiling and screwing my eyes shut… his tongue excitedly plumbing the depths like an intrepid explorer… I felt his tongue reaching to the point at which there was only a small part of flesh between him and Leonard. "Hey… Garrus… I can feel you!" said Leonard, laughing as his tongue tickled him through me… all the while I was howling in pleasure. The feeling was eventually too much, and I pushed Garrus back a little, saying "both of you… please… I… I don't… think I can… stand up… to any more…" Leonard slid out of me, and I laid out flat on the bed, panting as fluids leaked out of both holes…

"Are you okay?" Leonard asked me, stroking his hand across my back… "I'm fine… but… tired out… you really know what your doing you two…" They sat down next to me as I lay there… Garrus reached out and stroked my waist, smiling… "you know you two… I was just thinking who I should take along with me to the 'I'm A Legend' thing…" I said, and they both leaned in, listening intently. "I think… It'll have to be you guys" Leonard nodded knowingly, he knew I'd choose him… but Garrus was star-struck… he stood up, mouth wide open… he couldn't believe it… "oh… my… are… are… you… serious?" I nodded "deadly serious, I have only just met you and you've already proved to be a great guy… even if a little perverted…" His eyes widened, and he smiled a large, open smile… but then, something amazing happened. A glow began to suffuse him, a bright, piercing light… "wait… Garrus… you said that you couldn't…" I muttered, in awe… "I know… but… they… were wrong… they must have been…" he said… the glow became blinding light, and he yelled out "I'm… evolving… they… WERE WRONG!" I had to shield my eyes, as did Leonard… when the light faded, we could hardly believe our eyes… despite everything that he had been told, and all the scientific evidence he had spoken of… Garrus was now a Lucario. We both smiled… then grinned… then yelled out in triumph, hugging each other in a three-way celebration. "You did it Garrus! You did it!" I yelled, making sure not to impale myself on his new spikes… "I know… it's brilliant!…" he shouted in a new, slightly deeper voice… "but… I owe it all to you… you were the one who made me happy enough… to do it…" he let go of both of us, and knelt down, his eyes closed in solemn respect… "I am forever in your debt, Carol… my goddess" he said… I put my hand under his chin, lifting his head "don't say that… were all equals here, no-one is anyone else's slave" he looked at me, tears welling up in his eyes… "this is… the happiest day of my life!" and he fell to the floor, crying uncontrollably in joy… Leonard shrugged and said "well, he's easy to please" and began to put his clothes back on. I looked at the tickets on the table… "hold on guys… what's the date today?" Leonard turned to me and said "the sixteenth… why?… oh… oh my god…" I froze for a brief second… throwing my head up, I yelled "IT'S TOMORROW AFTERNOON! GET YOUR STUFF READY NOW!"


	4. Chapter 4: I'm A Legendairy!

Semi-Rare Chapter 4

After managing to persuade my mother to drive us to the airport, we stood there in the waiting room… it was about two hours till our flight was due. Leonard and Garrus were playing each other at a hand-held console video game, Garrus not doing very well because his paws weren't the best things to play with. I decided to get up and go see if anyone else was coming with us to the designated jungle… which the producers were determined to keep secret till we had arrived. I looked out at first for anyone who was partially or fully a true 'legendary', but no such people were present, however, I didn't find any participants… they found me. I felt someone tap my shoulder, turning around, I saw two people behind me. The first was a human-Raichu hybrid, a woman, wearing a suit and a short skirt, which were tight on her due to her rotund figure, her face bore makeup… but in a rational quantity. The second took me a while to work out… it was a human-Lopunny hybrid, but due to it's appearance and demeanour, I gathered it was male, rather than his species stereotypical female gender… he was wearing a striped tie, but nothing else, and his gender was only just obscured, it's outline visible on his fur. He looked at me in a quizzical manner, whilst the woman began to speak "hello there… are you here for that 'I'm A Legend' thing?" I nodded gingerly… "neat… I'm Cassidy smith, the soul singer… you have probably heard of me before…" I nodded "ohh yeah, your that best seller!" She laughed "yeah… so, you're the girl who's bringing her friends along… Carol, isn't it?" she said, looking back at her companion, he nodded to her. "so… who are you then?" I asked him… he didn't answer, then Cassidy turned to him and said "oh come on… don't be all shy again!" With a reluctant sigh, and a rolling of his eyes, he cleared his throat and said "I am Nathan, Nathan Gordon, I do documentaries on the history channel… my show is called 'Gordon's monarchy', you ever seen it before?" I blushed and said "uhhhm… afraid not… sorry" his left eye twitched with barely suppressed anger, but he managed to shake it off… he reached out and said "well, make sure to… nice to meet you"

They followed me back to the benches and sat down next to me "so then… your going into the jungle as well?" asked Cassidy, smiling… which was one of her more common mannerisms. "Yeah… should be fun, I hope… so… where are you two from?" Nathan leaned forwards as to talk past Cassidy and said "well, we are both from the Verge Hill area, just beyond the old windmill… we live right next to each other…" I grinned widely, saying "no crap… I live like, five minutes from there! We should keep in touch!" He smiled a little, and said "trust me, after we have been on this show, we'll never be able to part, you just keep being thrown into the same celebrity reality TV shows over and over again…" I shuddered at the thought, and forced a smile. "Don't worry about it, a Suicune like you deserves respect, and I'm sure you'll get it" said Cassidy, patting me on the back… we sat there for the rest of the time, talking about pretty trivial things… until about 30 minutes till the plane was due, then, suddenly, I blurted out "are you two a couple then?" Cassidy burst out into laughter, in such a riotous fashion that electricity crackled around her cheeks, Nathan, who was drinking coffee at the time almost choked on it… gasping for air, he said "are you MAD!?!" he calmed down a little, still spluttering and said "ohh… I know you don't really understand why that is so preposterous…" he was interrupted by Cassidy, who said "actually… it isn't that preposterous… I mean… Nathan is a nice guy… but I'm already married…" he sighed, and said "yeah… and I'm a virgin, but I'm only 21, so don't give me all that crap about being unsuccessful…" I cowered a little, saying "I… was not going to…" he shook his head and said "ohh… sorry… I'm just a little worked up about my car this morning… some hoodlum egged it, and I couldn't be seen driving an omelette-car, so I asked Cassidy for a lift… lucky for me she's a nice lady…" she smiled and patted him on the back as well, causing him to blush, saying "your damn right!"

"So, Nathan… Cassidy, tell me about yourselves" I said, trying to change the subject for Nathan's sake. Cassidy began, saying "well, you see, my father and mother were both hybrids, so it was kind of a natural thing for them to come together… they raised me in a pretty run-down are of town, but I soon made my name with my singing voice, and earned my family's way out of poverty…" I smiled, and Nathan nodded, saying "a heart-warming tale… my mother was a hybrid, but my father was pure Lopunny, so that makes me more pokemon than human… but hell, I'm walking and talking and I have an I.Q of 153, so I don't really care…" he stretched and yawned, then carried on "my mother pursued a career as a waitress, while my father just… did pokemon things… I managed to get a place in a university studying ancient history, and it just so happened that the history channel needed a new historian, so here I am, a TV star…" I sat back, putting one leg over the other… "in the end, my story is pretty simple… my mother, a human, found my father, a Suicune, fell in love with him, and a few years later I was born…" Cassidy sighed, and said "well, don't worry, your bound to have a story to tell after this little venture…" suddenly, an in-house announcement resounded around the glass room "Flight 15-A, leaving for the Jelda rainforest will be departing in five minutes, would all passengers please move to the entry room" I turned to Garrus and Leonard, saying "guys, that's us!" We all gathered our belongings that were small enough to carry and headed for the plane.

After we had finally managed to board, we began to walk along the length of the aircraft… we had been given first class tickets, and were receiving celebrity treatment, Garrus was making himself comfortable in one of the reclining chairs, not yet fully used to his new body… meanwhile Leonard was ordering what seemed like every drink on the entire menu, I could only hope that he would save some for later.

The plane journey was surprisingly quick, although I did fall asleep partway through… but soon enough, we were landing at an airport surrounded by an endless expanse of jungle. After a quick pass through customs, we walked over to a large bus waiting for us… there were a line of different people outside, including a fair few hybrids, and a huge thing I recognised to be a Rayquaza… it was smaller than usual, but still twice my height at least!

We were herded onto the bus in a disorganized manner, some of us were definitely too big or too oddly shaped for the seats, so they just stood there and clung on for dear life as the vehicles accelerated in a jerking manner. "Careful my good man, lest you kill us all!" yelled someone behind me in a very English accent. The driver leaned back and replied "your all god knows how tough and ridiculously powerful, so quit bitchin'! I'm a human here!" after a while's uncertain driving, we finally arrived a t a makeshift camp… they hastily forced us off and left us there, saying they'd drop off some food later. "Oh great… they butterball us up real nice, then they just dump us here! This is infringement of my rights!" moaned an overweight Zangoose hybrid as he kicked at the dirt… "well, we have absolutely no need to moan, we need to get everything ready and liveable" said the Rayquaza from earlier, as it glided soundlessly around the camp, looking everything over. "We need to assign duties… who's going to do what?" said Nathan, standing in the middle of the camp with his arms folded… he was the second smallest one there, but he was easily commanding everyone's attention. "I think I should do all the building, seeing as that was my job before I became an athlete" said the Zangoose as he proceeded to devour the contents of a can of food… "my name is Gerald by the way, you guys?" the Rayquaza landed in a coil, and eyed us all inquisitively… "I call myself Zraxxis, you all will as well… my directive in this place shall be physical tasks and non-military reconnaissance" he said in an almost mechanical voice. I stepped forward and said "I'll purify all the water… that's about all I can do that isn't freezing things…" Nathan nodded, saying "I'll handle any mental challenges, as that is the field I excel in… and Cassidy shall take care of entertainment… Garrus, you handle all optical surveillance with your aura sight, and Leonard… you… uhh… look nice for the cameras or whatever…" And that was that, we all had received our roles… but I was tired, and I could barely keep my eyes open… the same went for Garrus. Without a word, he walked over to me and laid down, as did I, and we both fell asleep… we probably had a hell of a day ahead of us, but I didn't want to dwell on it…


	5. Chapter 5: The Viewer's Decision

Semi-Rare Chapter 5

I woke up to Garrus prodding me… he was saying "Carol, get yourself up… they're making an announcement about Leonard…" I sat up slightly "what… do you mean?" He shook his head, and looked at me with a sense of urgency "they'll explain everything, just get up… it seems important… and bad!" He pulled me up by my arm… being a Lucario now, he was easily able to get my to my feet… I yawned and stretched, and walked into the middle of the camp… the seriousness of what he said hadn't properly got to me yet. Suddenly, a voice boomed through the speakers crudely lashed to the trees… "good morning legends, a problem has come to our attention, and we need to fix it here and now" I stepped back a little… there was a problem? With Leonard? "the most important rule of this entire show is that all participants must be at least half pokemon… but we have a contestant here, named Leonard who is all human" a muttering passed through the camp like a wave, I was on the brink of panicking, what were they going to do? "We proposed two choices, either that Leonard was to leave the jungle, or that he had to be given a dose of Gruhman's formula…" I was worried it would be bad… but not this bad… Gruhman's formula was a chemical mutagen invented by a doctor Gruhman and perfected by a man named doctor Marcone… when placed into a human's bloodstream it quickly and irreversibly mutates them into a pokemon… the original formula only takes the process halfway, creating a hybrid, however, Marcone's version fully transforms it's victim… the first person on record to have suffered this fate was a boy named Sareh… he's now a Lucario, and he only just managed to keep his ability to speak.

Judging by the way they were talking of the formula, they must have meant the original… but… they couldn't possibly be allowed to turn him into a hybrid, could they? "The viewers votes are in…" I was staggered, screaming out at the top of my voice, I said "VEIWERS VOTE!?! YOU BASTARDS WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!" the voice on the speakers ignored me, saying "the viewing audience… have decided… that Leonard… will have to…" everyone in the camp leant forwards, listening intently, I began to cry with worry, either way, something potentially horrific was about to happen. "Be transformed!" I knew it… my heart sank, I almost fainted, but someone caught me… it was Leonard… "Carol… this way I'll always be with you, it's a sacrifice I have to make…" I began to protest, but he put his hand over my mouth and said "look, if I were to leave now, I'd be lost in the middle of a jungle… this way is best for all of us…" I began to sob openly, saying "but… why do you have to go through with their little scheme?" he laughed, and kissed me… saying "Carol… we don't always get what we want… but I need you to do me a favour…" I nodded, he smiled to me, and said "if I come out of this with pincers or tentacles or no arms at all… can you do my science homework for me?" and with that, he let go, waling towards the party of scientists who had just entered the camp… one was carrying a syringe. Instantly, me and Garrus began to run towards them, only to be held back by Zraxxis, as he growled "the show must go on, foolish warm bloods!" I just sat there crying, whilst Garrus yelled at him "who do you think you are!?!" suddenly, everything went silent, as the voice on the speakers said "he has received his injection, this will be the last time anyone ever sees his human face…" then there was another silence… I looked at him… he smiled meekly at me… the his eyes widened and he clutched his stomach. I yelled out "NO!!!….." but he held out his arm, as if to say "don't worry… I'll be okay" then, suddenly, his skin began to darken to a reddish colour… he keeled over onto the ground as his face was warped and distorted… he went to vomit, but instead, a gush of fire shot fourth from his warping mouth… the fire burned in front of him for a few seconds, obscuring him completely… when it faded… I saw him… his clothes were burned to ashes… his once pale skin was now vibrant crimson and light yellow… his face was distorted into a beak, and his short black hair was now flowing, cream-coloured locks. Leonard was now a Blaziken. There was a gasp around the camp, I approached him slowly… shakily… unable to believe my eyes… he looked up at me, forcing a smile… and said "fire?… please tell me I'm not a Charmander" a roar of laughter erupted behind me, but I was too stricken with shock for the humour to affect me. "Leonard… you… are… a Blaziken… now… I'm so sorry…" I said, hugging him. He paused briefly, then said "sorry? God girl whatever for! I was worried I'd be some useless armless freak… but this is immense! I feel so… powerful!" he stood up to his full height, smiling naturally now "this is the start of a whole new day for me… whilst before I could only sit back and watch as you were bullied by Alfred and his mob, now not only am I involved, but we can make sure they never do it again!" he punched the air in triumph… I stifled my crying and hugged him, saying "I'm so glad… your okay… with this" he laughed, hugging me back "I know it's really unfair… but hey, at least now I get to stay with you"

Garrus sprinted up, tackling Leonard out of my arms and hugging him on the ground "your okay! Yes, I knew you'd pull through!" they laughed together, Leonard saying "we've both changed in the space of about 30 hours… me and you are in the same boat, Garrus" suddenly, we all paused as the speaker system flashed on again "okay then, contestants, your first challenge will be announced soon, in the mean time, make yourselves at home" I stuck my middle finger up at the speaker, but Leonard put his hand over mine and lowered it, saying "it's not worth getting irate over… now, I feel I must test out my new powers… lets say we go down by the stream and have a little practice?" I nodded to him, and we set off for the nearby spring… followed closely by Garrus. When we arrived, I sat by the water, dipping my toes into it… and pulling them out again just before a greedy looking Magicarp took a bite out of them. "Alright, I want you to make a big block of ice… okay?" he said, I nodded and summoned up a rectangular pillar of ice. He kicked it hard, causing it to crack a little, but it didn't shatter. "Damnit… where was the fire? I need to know how to summon up fire for that kind of thing" he said with a sigh "hold on, I have a plan" I laughed, as I formulated a similar pillar of ice, but sculpted into the likeness of Alfred. I could see rage boiling up in his subconscious mind, and he yelled out, kicking the pillar with great force, there was a fiery blast as the pillar half-melted, half-shattered into a puddle on the floor… "nice one!… just be a little more restrained on the real guy please" I said, carefully avoiding the steaming-hot puddle of water as I walked up to him. "Ahh… this is brilliant, I freaking LOVE my tail!" he said, patting it with glee, I smiled and said "it looks a bit short and stiff to me" his jaw dropped as he said "oh what? beats the hell out of your police tape tails any day!" we both laughed at the childishness of the argument… but then, all of a sudden, he reached out and put his arms around my waist. "Carol… we're in the middle of jungle, alone…" he looked around at Garrus and muttered "well… almost alone… so, do you fancy… some entertainment?" to be honest, my thoughts weren't on that subject until that point… I swallowed and stuttered, saying "well… I… I don't… know, I mean… do… do you want to?" he grinned and lowered me to the floor, saying "well, I need to get used to this new form… all of it" I rolled over, and using my tails, began to massage his shaft… he muttered in pleasure in a way that sounded similar to a chicken at feeding time. "ohh… you have the best touch… don't you… think it's ironic that your all about ice and I'm all about fire?" I smiled to him, saying "well, now you're my weakness in more ways than one" he laughed as he knelt down, and slowly moved up my legs, his erection increasing to it's largest size which, I noted with glee, was bigger than when he was a human. "Okay… here I come" he said, as he slowly but surely slid himself into my anus in that way I loved… I moaned out loudly, wrapping my tails around him as the feeling shuddered through me. He was slow whenever he had sex, but that only served to prolong it, something that I loved about him… "hey, you two, someone is coming!" I heard Garrus yell out… but Leonard simply said "let them come, all it means is one less person to explain to after"

I noticed the Zangoose, Gerald from last night coming around the corner, he had boycotted his clothes and, in the way that had become his trademark, was eating out of yet another can of food. When he saw us, he froze, staring in surprise… "whoa… I never knew that… that you two…" Leonard interrupted him, saying "yeah, we're in love, but hey, I thought you wore clothes, so you have explaining to do as well" he shrugged and said "it's hot here… sides, I only wear clothes 'cause my mother makes me…" Leonard paused for a second, saying "wait… you still live with your mother?" His eyes widened, and he said "I'll keep your secret if you keep mine…" I laughed, then patted Leonard on the ass as a sign to continue. His rhythmic sliding in and out was an incredible sensation, I was overwhelmed with pleasure and could hardly speak… eventually, Leonard was the first to tire, saying "if we carry this on any more, we wont be able to make it back to camp… we should stop" I reluctantly slid off his shaft, standing up and saying "well that was amazing, birdie…" he choked on my words a second, then said "'birdie'? are you trying to get on my nerves?" I patted his ass again and said "naah… I just wanted to see how you'd react… anyway, it's almost time for lunch, we should head back" he nodded, and we both ran off to the camp… Garrus had already left for it out of hunger, so he'd be there waiting for us.

As I rushed through the undergrowth with the new… and improved Leonard, my head was spinning, in one morning, my love had been transformed and we had sex in the middle of a jungle by a stream with a complete stranger watching… but that was only just the beginning, truly, it was only a matter of time until we all would shout "I'm A Legendary, Get Me Out Of Here!"


	6. Chapter 6

Semi-Rare Chapter 6

We came into the camp, which was eerily silent… everyone was standing there, listening out. A twig snapped below my feet, and Nathan instantly raised a finger to his small mouth as to say 'shush', and glared at me with his humorously larger eyes… suddenly, the loud speakers sounded out with the voice of the announcer "Contestants! The first of our Feeding Fights is coming up!" I poked him on the shoulder, and said "Feeding Fights?" he whispered back and said "they are the tasks we have to perform to earn better rations… some are battles, others are different tasks… each one tests our individual abilities and our wit… supposedly…" he stopped and put his hand over my mouth as the announcer then said "each one of you will be given a task, you must finish it using your abilities, it won't be easy, but it will always be possible… please move to the camp one mile north of here and await further instruction" and with that, the speakers turned off. "Has every present person registered and understood the directive?" asked Zraxxis, in a droning, monotonous tone… "does it matter? let's move!" said Gerald as he hefted his sack of possessions over his shoulder. Me, Leonard, Garrus, Nathan and Cassidy walked together, whilst Gerald and Zraxxis sped away in front of us, eager to complete their allotted tasks… "so… Nathan… do you style the fur on those?" I asked him, pointing to his large, floppy ears. "Not really… I don't style any of my fur, I just keep it… presentable… but why does it matter exactly?" I rolled my eyes, saying "I was just making conversation…" he sighed and reached out, putting his hand on my hip, which was directly level with his shoulder… "I'm sorry… I guess I should have realised…" I shrugged "it doesn't matter… but answer me this, why do you wear a tie?" he laughed, saying "well, mostly because I like the tie, but I also where it to help show the fact I have no breasts… it's annoying when people think I'm female just because I'm mostly Lopunny… REALLY annoying…" I smiled "well, if it's any help, I noticed you were a guy right away…" he nodded and smiled back… Cassidy butted in, saying "hey, Nathan, tell Carol about your… moments…" he paused for a second, then spluttered "but that's… so embarrassing… only if you tell us all why your still wearing a suit!" she muttered "fine, I am still wearing this suit 'cause I love what it does with my figure, now spill the beans!" he mumbled, then said "okay… due to me being mostly pokemon, if I get really annoyed or confused, I find it hard to speak intelligibly, instead just saying 'Lopunny' over and over again like my father used to do… happy now?" Garrus interrupted "oh that is so hilarious!" Nathan glared at him, saying "hey, watch it, you moron!" he seemed to ignore him, replying "I bet you sound so darn cute! So adorable!" Nathan was clearly getting quite angry… but I then realised it was Garrus' intention all along… "can you flutter your eyelashes and use attract on people!?!" Nathan finally cracked… he opened his mouth to yell profanities, but all that came out was "punny!" that second, he realised just what had happened… and he tried to calm himself "Nathan, it's no use, remember? You won't be able to talk for the next ten minutes!" laughed Cassidy… he rolled his eyes, and walked along side Garrus "heh, I'm sorry Nathan, I had no idea it stuck for ten min…" he was interrupted half sentence as Nathan punched him in the crotch… he nearly fell over, cringing… Nathan simply stood there with a satisfied smile, he said to him in a mocking fashion "loh… pun… ney…" and carried on walking.

We eventually reached the campsite, it had the appearance of a giant assault course, with several different features… the loud speakers sounded out in the familiar voice "contestants, please move to the courses marked with your name, we will send an instructor to each one of you to inform you of your task!" I looked across the line… the course marked 'Zraxxis' was a large pipeline with several pillars inside it, like some kind of serpentine agility obstacle… the one marked 'Cassidy' was a large mechanical gateway, but the generator to provide power to the gate was missing. The one marked 'Leonard' was a locked door, the key for which was inside a giant block of ice… the one marked 'Gerald' was a large but slightly weakened wall, with several foot-holds. The one marked 'Nathan' was a pit with a large and angry looking Tyrantar inside… the one marked 'Garrus' was a locked door and several curtains, one of which had a voice behind saying "I have a key for you!" but it was unclear which one it was. And finally, the one marked 'Carol' was a large expanse of murky water, with a door at the other end…

The instructor approached me and said "okay, if you get even the slightest bit wet on this one, you lose, you have to make it to the other side dry to win" I waited for the start signal, then carefully approached the water… I tried freezing it, but to no avail, it wouldn't freeze, it was too stodgy and dark for that… I sat by the side, thinking how I could do it… "fifteen seconds remaining" the voice resounded… I began to panic… it was timed!?! I looked around for a possible object that could assist me… none… "ten seconds remaining" then, it hit me… I had to purify it, then freeze it! I focused on the water, and a bright beam shot from my crest into it, turning it from murky brown to crystal clear… "five seconds remaining" I began to freeze a path, but there wasn't enough time! I started to run along the length of the water, freezing the water in front of me as I went… "three seconds" I was about halfway, but the ice behind me broke, and so I was marooned on a small floating surface… "two seconds" I turned behind me, and began to blast ice backwards to propel my little boat-like island of ice to the other side "one second" I leaped off, landing on the other side, I scrambled up to the door and forced it open, leaping through… "time is up!" I sighed with relief, I had made it with half a second to spare… I looked around to see who else had finished their challenges…

Gerald had not made it over his wall, so he had failed… Leonard was already waiting on the other side, so he was fine, as was Nathan, who was being petted by a now docile and caring Tyrantar, clearly the victim of 'attract', Zraxxis had run the course of his challenge three times over, and was busy gloating to the cameras in his mechanical voice… Cassidy had only just made it in time, and was looking warn out, and Garrus was laughing with one of the staff members about how hilarious his challenge was. I walked over to the others and congratulated them, just as Gerald emerged over the wall and fell to the floor… "aww bollocks, I failed didn't I?" he moaned, as Leonard helped him up, nodding all the while… he turned his attention to me, and ran up and hugged me "I'm glad you succeeded, Carol, you're a real hero" he said, embracing me tightly and pushing the side of his beak up against my cheek. "It was nothing, seriously" I said, hugging him back… Garrus walked over and said "well, I finished mine in record time, and my balls are feeling better, so it's win-win!" at that comment, Nathan sniggered, and shook his head, saying "punny punny punny…" as if to 'tut' at him. "No way, you still can't talk? Oh man, I feel guilty now" Garrus said, scratching the back of his head. "Well done contestants, all but one of you have earned your high-quality rations, and will receive species-suitable foodstuffs this evening, in the mean time, you may now head home!" the voice on the speakers stated. We trudged back through the jungle, most of us being too tired to walk any other way… Zraxxis cut a clear path through the undergrowth, his victory only adding to his god complex.

"Cassidy, hating to sound like Nudist Weekly, but you're the only one here wearing proper clothes" said Gerald, who had clearly decided not to put on his gear again after all… "and is that a crime?" Cassidy laughed, causing Gerald to blush "nah, I just want to see you naked!" She sighed, and said "fine, I'll take 'em off when we get back to camp… but not the earrings!" Leonard walked over to me and put his arm around my waist as we walked… "Carol, I was just thinking… what am I going to say to my mother…" I looked to him and smiled, saying "everyone watches this TV show, so she can probably see you now, just shout to her through the camera" I said, pointing to the camera man following us. Leonard nodded, and turned in that direction, yelling "hey, mother… can you hear me? I'm doing fine and I love you!… don't worry about me being half Blaziken, I kind of like it!… I'm still your little boy and always will be… keep good care of Charlotte and tell dad to buy me some fire-proof bed sheets!" I laughed at his words, and put my arm around him as well… we both sighed and looked dreamily into each other's eyes… suddenly, I felt my foot run into something and we both went tumbling to the ground… "you two should watch where your going, now I know what they mean when they say lovers are blind" said Nathan as he helped us up. "You can talk again eh?" I said to him, and he nodded "yes, I can… no thanks to your Lucario friend" Garrus, slowed until he was beside us, and leaned down to Nathan's height "please… I said I'm sorry… I didn't mean it like that…" Nathan sighed, folding his arms… "okay, I accept your apology… but don't try it again" Garrus nodded, and hugged him, he quickly pushed him off, blushing.

We got back to the camp, waiting for us there were another group of staff members, one of them stood fourth from the rest and said "as promised, here are your rations, please proceed to the box marked with your name…" and with that, they swiftly exited, leaving seven boxes of varying size. Instantly, Zraxxis was beside his box, opening it with a surprising amount of care… he marvelled at the contents, which was a canister of bizarre red liquid "perfection… I have been awarded a high-concentration energy fluid" he proceeded to fly into the air, stashing it in a nearby tree. Cassidy opened her box, and a road smile stretched across her face… "cake! Yes!" Nathan laughed, and opened his box… inside was an expensive looking gourmet dinner, but it was so small only a being of his stature could find it satisfying. Garrus opened his box to find a well-cooked side of bacon, which he greedily began to tear at, tears of joy in his eyes… Leonard opened his box only to be confronted by a pile of what looked like bird-seed, he rolled his eyes. In my box was a box of ice-cream… but it had melted entirely and was a liquid… I looked around and saw Leonard pondering over his meal… he leant forward and breathed fire over it… and miraculously, the seeds began to expand and spring about… as they were not seeds, they were popcorn "oh yeah! I knew it!" he said as began to shovel them into his beak. I looked back at my melted ice cream… of coarse! Within a moment, I had frozen it into solid… conventional ice-cream, and it was well worth my efforts.

Gerald sighed and laid down on his hammock… he had failed his task, and thus he would only have tonight's regular rations.

It was hard not to smile, but upon looking around, I saw that Cassidy was beginning to unbutton her jacket. She was perhaps the most human person here, so her being naked was something that most of the viewing audience wanted to see… "okay you lot, you can start your perverted staring now, but you'll only prove that…" she paused half-sentence, as she saw every male member of the group was staring at her intently… "… you are all perverted" she took of her jacket, and to my surprise, was only wearing a bra underneath it. Next she slid off her skirt, which, to be cruelly honest was stretched taught over her wide, fat hips… she took off her shoes and socks, then stood there, in her underwear, saying "can I stop there? If I go any further, there will be videos of me all over the net…" Nathan laughed, and said "remember those images of you that were taken on your holiday to the Altan islands? I don't think anyone will care any more after those…" she blushed, saying "good point… those tan lines made me look terrible… damn fake nudist beach sign!" the whole campsite burst into laughter, accepting of course Zraxxis, who was still marvelling over his prize. She un-did the clasp on the back of her bra… due to the strain of holding back her large bust, and being stretched taught across her broad figure, it pinged off and flew through the air, landing on top of Garrus' meat! "No! Garrus, don't…" I yelled, but it was too late… Garrus swallowed a chunk of it, along with Cassidy's bra. "OH MY GOD… STUPID DOG, YOU JUST ATE MY BRA!" she yelled out, electricity crackling around her clenched fist… "uhhhm… I did what now?" Garrus asked, eyebrow raised… she ran up to him, and rammed her arm down his throat, pulling out her underwear "there we go…" he fell to the ground, coughing… "ouch… you didn't have to do that… and I'm not a dog, I'm a Lucario!" she turned to him and said "and I'm a celebrity, Garrus, so quiet, before I make you yelp" with that, he backed away, cowering behind his bacon, which, due to being mostly eaten barely hid him at all. Cassidy proceeded to take off her last piece of clothing, completely exposing her chubby body, covered in thin, pale brown fur. "damnit… your sexy" murmured Gerald as he eyed her up… "yeah, go ahead and stare, I'm going to start on my cake now…" she said, turning to it and greedily eying it up. She bent over and began literally stuffing it into her mouth… Garrus couldn't resist a laugh, and slowly drew closer to her… waiting till she was most content, he reached out his head and began to sniff her privates like a dog… she noticed, turning around and eyeing him with an odd look on her face… he smiled at her and said "woof"… she muttered something and turned back to the cake, which was her sole interest. "Meh, she isn't going to stop any time soon… now I know why she's so portly" said Garrus as he walked over to me and sat down… "maybe you should stop being so harsh" I said to him, and he laughed "oh Carol, always the hero aren't you?" and put his arm around me.

Suddenly, the speakers in the camp powered up, but rather than an announcement, there was a garbled message, I just managed to make out… "w… warning… contestants… the… central… studio is… being attacked… by… wild…" it cut off for a moment, eventually resuming with "please… report to the camp… south of here… we need… your… help to… escape… consider the… show… postponed…" and with that, the speakers short-circuited, literally blowing themselves off the trees and crashing to the ground. Panic ensued… people ran about in random directions… Zraxxis seemed to just forget about everything, and, picking up his canister, flew off. The shouting and screaming abruptly stopped… Nathan's voice rang out "you people! Calm down, we need to think about this rationally… let's follow their last orders, lives could be at stake here!" we all nodded and calmed down… we knew what had to be done, and Nathan was our new leader.


	7. Chapter 7: Flee!

Semi-Rare Chapter 7

Nathan's orders rang out clear around the camp "none of us have any pockets, so take the few clothes we can find and use them to hold any equipment we might find!" showing us what he meant, Nathan loosened his tie, wearing it instead as a bandolier… he took Cassidy's old jacket and gave it to her, he gave his skirt to Leonard which he used as a belt, and he gave her underwear to me, which I put on normally. "Right, if we find anything we need, we have somewhere to put it… now, gather anything that might be of use!" as the group rushed about picking up anything useful, I walked over to Nathan and asked "since when have you been an expert at this kind of thing?" he laughed, and said "one time, we at the history channel had a company bonding trip, where we had to play a survival game… you pick up things as you go…" The group assembled themselves in front of him, carrying an assortment of implements and supplies they had found… "alright, good going… now, we need to head to the south camp and meet up with the guys there… before, they were pushing us around, now, they are begging for our help… let's not make the same mistake they did!" the camp erupted into a roar of approval, and the remaining nine of us set off towards the southern camp.

We were not interrupted at all, the path was suspiciously clear of hazards, but as we drew close to the camp, we could smell freshly overturned earth on the air. The camp was bigger than our own, it was the place where the show's producers stayed… but there were several gigantic holes in the ground, as if the place had been ravaged by a giant mole. We crept down towards the camp… at the entrance to the largest hut, I noticed a figure beckoning us closer… it was late evening, and so it was too dark to distinguish what or who it was. It disappeared into the door, and we made our way up to it… looking inside, we saw a group of several humans working madly on the telephones and computers, talking in hushed voices… but in the middle of them was a dark figure. "Hello… who are you?" I asked, it spun it's head around… "great… the cavalry is finally here" before us stood what I recognised to be yet another hybrid… half human, half Umbereon. Apparently, she was female… she had quite a small bust, and wore nothing but an eye-patch over her left eye… she had quite thick fur, and was holding a pistol in her right hand. "I'm Cyclis, the one who runs this show… it was all my idea, and it was a huge success… however, our vehicles seem to have awoken what we believe to be a large nest of Onyx, and they are making their feelings known… so far we have had no casualties, but they have destroyed all but one of our trucks" we listened to her intently, as she had a great deal of charisma… however, Nathan responded "we followed your orders, and are assembled here… I don't think any of us have particularly good abilities for taking down Onyx though…" she laughed, and patted him on the shoulder "there'll be no need for that… we plan to get to the airport without them knowing, then escape on a plane… however, the only way to get there is by vehicle, and so we'll probably get their attention en-route…" Nathan put his hand to his chin in thought… "so what do you propose?" Cyclis stood in front of us again, clearing her throat, she said "it's only a matter of time until they come back and make Swiss cheese out of this camp, so we have to get moving soon… we'll stay here until the last minute, then head to the airport on the one remaining truck… when we get there, we will have approximately two hours until a plane arrives to pick us up, until then, we'll have to hold the Onyx off and stop them from harming the runway… I'm sorry it had to come to this, but I'll be glad to repay you guys in any way I can when this nightmare is over…" as her sentence ended, so did her air of authority… she sat down on one of the chairs and put her face in her palms… "this is… so hard… all I wanted was a TV show… now I'm running for my life from a load of monsters…" Leonard sat next to her, putting his arm around her and saying "come on now… this will all be over soon, we can easily deal with these things and get out of here…" she looked him in the eyes, and nodded "yeah… your right… oh god, I'm so sorry about what they did to you!" Leonard looked at her in an odd way "what are you talking about?" crying, she howled out "don't you know? They turned you into a Blaziken, even though I specifically told them not to!" he put his hand over her mouth and smiled, saying "it's okay… I'm still half human… and I'm kind of liking it as well…" she stifled her tears and nodded "okay then… alright… we're ready… lets go wait by the truck… I want all of you to get a weapon if you don't have powers of your own!"

Her staff proceeded to arm themselves with an assortment of pistols, tranquilliser rifles and stun grenades that were originally there as wild pokemon containment precautions… but now, the indigenous creatures were far beyond containing. Garrus, me, Cassidy and Leonard were not armed, as we could look after ourselves anyway… we crept silently out of the building, Nathan and Cyclis heading us up. We reached the truck, which was just big enough to carry us and the crew of staff… and we waited. The clearing was eerily silent, no-one dared to make a sound… for a brief second, I contemplated if this was all some kind of joke. Then, that very second, I jumped as a loud rumbling echoed about… the floor below the camp began to churn and warp as several Onyx burst from underneath and smashed at the buildings. "Come on, drive! Now!" yelled Cyclis as the truck came to life and accelerated away from the scene of utter destruction. We were driving at great speed through the jungle, the rumbling seemed to pass into the distance, and I sighed with relief… however, it began to creep back into earshot, as I noticed that a long distance down the road we were travelling on, there was a bump in the ground following us… one of the Onyx was in pursuit!

"Cyclops! There's one behind us!" yelled one of the staff members… "yeah, funny nickname, jackass, now keep driving before I take out your eye and call you that name!" with her threat ringing in his ears, the drivers slammed his foot down on the accelerator, and we seemed to gain some speed… the airport was visible in the distance, it's tower silhouetted against the moonlit sky. "Leonard… please stay safe" I said, as I put my hand on his leg, he looked at me and smiled, saying "for you, I'll come out without a scratch" Gerald tutted at his words, muttering "love-birds" as he fiddled with his pistol, being careful not to touch the trigger. We pulled up next to the airport, and leapt out of the truck… sprinting towards the main building, we looked behind us to see the truck being smashed to pieces by an enraged Onyx… they were already here! "Okay, everyone inside!" yelled Cyclis, opening the door and ushering us in… once inside, we headed straight to the roof, overlooking the runway. Nathan stepped forward and said "alright then, we all need to make sure the Onyx don't attach the runway or us, use everything at your disposal to keep them at bay until the plane arrives… this is perhaps our only hope of escaping this place" we nodded grimly, minds focused on the task at hand. Thanks to the destruction of the truck, most of the Onyx had left, thinking that was the end of us, but two remained, slithering about the forest, always keeping a vigilant eye on us. One of them began to move towards the runway, and it reared up, a sure sign of it's destructive intentions… "give it all you got!" yelled out Garrus as the gun users opened fire. The thing's stony hide seemed to be impervious to the bullets, and it drew ever closer, only seconds away from smashing our only escape route… "everybody shield your eyes!" yelled out Cyclis, throwing one of the stun grenades at it… the creature examined the object closely as it's timer counted down. The resulting flash caused it to scream, rearing up… it's senses completely scrambled, it fell face first onto the concrete of the runway, knocking it out. "ohh crap, that thing is blocking the landing strip! Okay, Leonard, Carol and Cassidy, move that thing off the runway, we'll keep you covered!" said Nathan, still aiming at the downed Onyx with his comically oversized pistol, which he had to hold with both hands.

We climbed back down the stairs… holding my breath, I ran out of the building, followed by Leonard and Cassidy… we reached the Onyx, and began to slide it's unconscious body off the runway. We had just about shifted it entirely when the second Onyx burst from the ground… it shot towards us, picking up Cassidy in it's coils and lifting her high into the air. She yelled out "don't shoot!" as the creature held her aloft… suddenly, an idea hit me… "Leonard, I need you to shoot fire into the air above her on the count of three!" he nodded, and I began to count down… concentrating, I formed a mass of snow above its head, which began to slowly drift down… "one… two… THREE!" he shot up a blast at the snow, causing it to melt into water… the water splashed over both Cassidy and the Onyx, soaking them both. Cassidy shouted out "neat plan!" and screwed her eyes shut… there was a burst of brilliant light as she unleashed a huge current of electricity into the creature… it screamed out just as it's kin had done, then fell to the ground, out cold. We pushed it's knocked-out body to the side as well, looking to the east, we saw the sun beginning to rise… and silhouetted against it was the shape of a plane. A cheer erupted from our group, and they ran down to congratulate us… "you three were amazing… I'm so sorry for putting you guys through this… I will pay you back any way I can" said Cyclis, as she bowed before me. Taking off the underwear I had been given to 'store gear in', I replied to her "well… normally I'd say there's no need, but as it happens, my house could do with a little clearing up… fancy staying at my place and doing odd jobs?" She grinned, and said "that's perfect… as it happens I lived here… until they trashed my house… so a home would be welcome!" we stepped on board the plane, and I sighed with relief as it slowly gained height and flew aloft over the jungle canopy… safety at last. We had risked our lives to save complete strangers, we had made new friends… Nathan… Cassidy… Cyclis… this was the start of something new… and something that I was looking forward to.


	8. Chapter 8

Semi-Rare Chapter 8

The next few chapters are narrated by Garrus.

I let out a long sigh as we lifted off… part of me mourned the fact that our little TV appearance had been prematurely ended, but this was more than counterbalanced by the stuff that happened, and… this Cyclis girl, our own little servant! Plus, she is kind of attractive to boot. I had the luck of sitting opposite her, and so I felt obliged to enter conversation… "so… Cyclis, tell me about yourself…" she looked up at me, seemingly surprised at my interest. "Oh… me? Where do I start… born a hybrid, got all kinds of abuse from pretty much everyone who weren't friends or family…" I realised I had hit a nerve, and said "it's… it's okay… but can you tell me one thing?" she nodded "go ahead" I swallowed nervously, and asked her "why do you wear that eye patch?" she pointed to the white strap covering her eye "what, this thing?" I nodded, she grinned, saying "truth is, my eyesight is fine, I used to wear this thing because it helped with my marksmanship, but it's grown on me, so, whenever I feel like looking rugged or intimidating, I wear it…" I nodded, faking a knowing look… "although I guess there's no point in wearing it now, I don't want to alienate you guys…" she said, taking it off… she blinked a few times, adjusting to her renewed depth-perception "what do you think?" I smiled "you look beautiful" she seemed for a moment to be really surprised. "Wait… your joking, aren't you…" I shook my head "hell no, you look really nice" she struggled to grasp what I was saying "wait… normally people comment on how small my breasts are… but you actually think I look nice?" I reached out, patting her thigh "I don't think it, I know it" she put her hand on mine, and I could see evidence of tears in her eyes "thank you…" I said "no trouble…" and leant back… the rush from the fighting and the running wore off all of a sudden, and I felt tired. "Wake me… up when we… get home…" I muttered, and with a loud yawn, fell asleep in my seat.

Everything on the plane seemed to go hazy, and I seemed to be the only person on board… was probably a dream. I sat up, in the corner was a dark figure, hunched over… I crept up to it, worried that it as some kind of nightmarish monster… but when I tapped it, I heard a voice… "you're the only one who's nice to her, Garrus, and she values you for it…" and in an eye blink, Cyclis was standing before me, her arms around my waist… "Garrus… I… I think I…" I embraced her, saying "no… I already know, words would only be wasted here" I felt her warm body against mine… suddenly, I felt a bizarre feeling on my cheek. I was awoken by Leonard, poking my face… I slowly rose up and asked "how long till we get there?" he laughed "we've landed, I tried waking you up on the plane, but you slept like a log, so we had to carry you out…" I blushed, saying "ohh…. How can it get any more embarrassing?" he barely contained his laughter as he said "I know… that was a rhetorical question, but it does… you must have been in a wet dream, cause you left a little mess for us to clear up on the plane!" I grabbed hold of him by the neck, and said "oh you had BETTER not tell ANYONE about this!" he relieved himself from my grip, saying "I won't need to, everyone on the plane saw… must admit, you had quite some spunk… took a good minute to clear it up" I looked about… we were back in the same foyer that we had awaited the flight not a few days ago… "so what do we do now?" he mumbled "wait my friend, wait… Nathan, Cyclis and I are going to stay at Carol's house, just like you are… Cassidy and Gerald disappeared off, they said they'd keep in touch" I smiled "ahh… how nice of them" he nodded "yeah… Carol's mother and father are going to come and pick us up any minute"

"Wait… Carol's dad? Isn't he… Coldfront?" Leonard gave me a thumbs-up, saying "yeah… it's going to be awesome actually seeing him… not only is he a legendary, but he can talk as well!" as he finished his sentence, I noticed two figures at the entrance… Carol's mother and father! "Carol… where are… there you are!" he said, striding gracefully towards her "I'm so glad your okay… you had me really worried…" she sighed, saying "don't worry dad, I can handle myself" he nuzzled his face against hers, saying "oh you know I'm too paranoid to look at things that way dear…" but he stopped half sentence, as he say Cyclis… "wait… WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE! Carol, she cannot be trusted, she runs that goddamn show!" he said has he slammed his paw on the ground, a cloud of icy vapours forming around him. Carol stepped in front of Cyclis, her arms outstretched "Dad, stop! She saved us, what's more it's not her fault everything went wrong!" he stopped, the vapour cloud vanishing… "Carol… is this true?" she nodded defiantly "and on top of all that, she promised to be our servant to repay us for everything that went wrong!" he shook his head, saying "ugh… I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions… it's nice to know you are a responsible young lady… please make sure my daughter and her friends enjoy themselves" Cyclis nodded, relieved at the fact he hadn't blown his top completely. "Anyway, I must apologise, but every second I am here I risk being kidnapped by a 'trainer', so I must leave… Carol, meet me on top of the peak tomorrow evening, I have much to discuss with you…" and with that, he left, swift and silently.

The whole group breathed a sigh of relief, and we all followed Carol's mother to her car… which, conveniently, was six-seated, exactly matching our number… as we climbed on, I quickly staked out a seat next to Cyclis, and Nathan noticed this fact. "Hey, Garrus, you were pretty quick to sit next to Cyclis there…" I shrugged, and lied "no offence to her, but I did it for the view outside" Leonard butted in, saying "don't lie to us about it, I saw the way you were looking at her on the plane… then your wet dreams, then this… it's more than obvious" I gritted my teeth, as Cyclis looked at me "is.. is this all true?" I nodded, still gritting my teeth… she seemed star-struck "well… I… we… maybe… could talk… later… about this…" I glared at Leonard, saying "yeah… in private…" as he sat down next to Carol, I overheard her saying "Leonard, don't be so harsh to Garrus!" he sighed "yeah… sorry, I just hated the idea of him lying to my… that's all…"

The rest of the journey home was silence… every now and then me and Cyclis would catch each other's eye, then quickly look away again, blushing. We stopped in the driveway of Carol's large house, again I was slightly in awe of it… a grand house to fit a grand owner, I figured. "Ahh… good to be home again, rather than in some crazy jungle… okay, you guys make yourselves at home, I'll show you your rooms later" Nathan sighed, and muttered "but I'm tired now…" Carol patted his shoulder and guided him up the stairs… Leonard followed her for seemingly no reason other than the fact they were lovers. That just left me and Cyclis… "so… Garrus… tell me about yourself… your not just a Lucario are you?" I smiled "no, no, I'm a hybrid… though to be frank, I don't really have much to show for my human side do I?" she sat down on one of the large sofas, putting her tail over her lap "guess not… I mean, your slightly wider around the waist, but that's all I can really see… anyway, let's change the subject" she beckoned me to sit next to her… I did so right away, sliding up a little closer, I asked "where did you put that eye patch after you took it off?" she pointed at the coffee table saying "over there, but I don't see why it's important…" I shrugged "ahh… just wondered what you did with it, seeing as you have no pockets…" she sniggered "what, you think I shove it up my ass?" we both burst into laughter, leaning forwards as our bodies shook in hysterics… our faces came within an inch of each other… we both paused, only a heartbeat away from kissing… "Garrus… I…" I looked into her eyes, she was shaking ever so slightly, in anticipation… "what… what is it?" she swallowed, and rolled her eyes, thinking herself to be a fool… "Garrus… I think I might love you…" I looked deeper into her eyes… she definitely wasn't lying… "neat, now I don't have to start it off!" she looked at me, a little confused "wait… you feel the same way for me?" I put my paws on her shoulders "does the answer your question?" tilting my head sideways, I then kissed her… she seemed to recoil in surprise at first, but the she relaxed, putting her arms around me… I stopped, leaning back and looking her in the eyes… "this is the closest anyone has ever been to me" she said, with a hint of apprehension in her voice "same for me… don't worry… nothing is wrong with this…" she ran her hand across my back, stroking my fur "yeah… I guess your right… but" she stopped abruptly as Carol and Leonard came downstairs, she went back to her normal sitting position, leaving me hugging thin air…

"You two make such a nice couple…" said Nathan, coming down the stairs as well "wait… WHAT!?!" I shouted, blushing "I never went to sleep, we just acted like we had disappeared off upstairs so we could watch you two…" I spluttered "but… but why?!?" he laughed "after we saw you and Cyclis on the plane, and you had that wet dream, we knew you had a thing for her, we just wanted to see if you were successful or not" I lifted my paws to my face, sighing "well, you know now… couldn't you have just asked?" he imitated thinking deeply for a moment, then shook his head and went into the kitchen. Leonard sat next to me, saying "it's okay Garrus, I know how important these relationships are, if you want any advice or anything, just ask me" I muttered "thanks, I guess… well, if you were all watching, then I guess I might as well finish where I started…" I put my arms around Cyclis again, and we embraced. "Garrus… why do you always lean forwards when you hug her?" Leonard asked, like a student in a schoolroom… "if I don't, I'll only end up stabbing her with my chest spike…" he sighed "yeah, that's unfortunate… I have a hard time kissing Carol with this beak, but hey, it's do-able" making sure that he wasn't listening, Cyclis whispered in my ear "this is… all new to me… I…" I leant back a little, looking her in the eye "the time for talking is long gone… don't be concerned, there's nothing to worry about" and I plugged her mouth again with mine.


	9. Chapter 9: Gaiel

Semi-Rare

Chapter 9

(NOTICE: from here on in, a new character will be narrating, and the story will play out from his viewpoint, although the actions of Carol and her friends will still be followed)

I closed the staff room door behind me with a sigh "man, the 6th year kids gave me a hard time back there" I said, Mr. Artemis joked "oh poor you…" I shrugged "well, if they don't want to learn, they'll just fail in the long run…" he looked at me oddly "look, Mr. Sain…" I mumbled "call me Gaiel please…" he shrugged "whatever, Gaiel… look, you aren't exactly the kind of teacher who children quake in fear at…" I raised an eyebrow "why's that?" he laughed "well, where do I start… you're a music teacher, you're only sixteen years old, as young as some of the pupils… and you're a Lucario…" I smiled "all good reasons I guess… but I mean come on, I wear a tie at least…" I said, patting the brilliant white neck tie I was wearing… he sat back "well, all I'm saying is that you shouldn't moan about the kids…" I nodded "thanks for the input… well, I only have to teach them this week… and now that Carol and Leonard are back from that reality TV show, I can finally start teaching them instead…" he shrugged "whatever floats your boat, puppy…" we all turned around and fell silent as the head mistress entered the staff room… it wasn't a written rule, but we did so anyway out of respect… she was a large woman with short, dark hair and an expensive suit. "Come on folks, at ease, this is our lunch break!" she laughed, taking a seat and a generous bite from the slice of cake she was holding.

"So, Gaiel, are you enjoying your first week of teaching?" I smiled "well, it's not a cake walk, but I think I can say I am enjoying it…" she nodded "good… now, there was one issue that I wanted to discuss with you…" I replied "go on…" she ran her finger around the rim of the coffee mug that sat on the table next to her "you know the boy here called Garrus?" I nodded, she looked at me straight "I intend no offence, and I am not accusing you… but you and he are… how I can put this… the same race, yes?" I laughed "wait… so you think I'm going to be biased to him, just because he's a Lucario too?" she sighed, shaking her head "no… well… sort of… look, I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't…" I rolled my eyes "don't worry… he doesn't even take music, so I don't teach him…" she blushed "I'm sorry… you know how this school his against prejudice of all kinds…" I smirked… funny, just a few seconds ago the deputy head had referred to me as 'puppy', and said that because I was a Lucario, no-one could take me seriously… but I didn't tell her, it would only start problems. "Anyway… I don't think I have any more lessons today… I guess I'll see you folks tomorrow…" right on cue, the English teacher, Mr. Anders came blundering through the door "please… someone… I need somebody to cover my English lesson… my wife is in labour!" and with that, he ran off. There was an awkward silence as all eyes turned to me… "oh alright then… which class is it?" Mr. Artemis stated "8th year, they're taught English in room seventeen…" I nodded, and walked out the staff room, heading down the long corridor. I wasn't looking forward to this… the only reason I taught in the first place is because I was adept at teaching the use of instruments… I was just hoping that I could teach English as well, somehow…

I breathed in and out, readying myself for the worst… then opened the door… inside, the pupils were all seated… they were mostly human, with the odd hybrid and one or two Pokemon… I sat down at the desk, and immediately a girl at the front raised her hand. "Yes?" I asked, she glared at me "where's Mr. Anders?" I sighed "he had to leave… his wife is giving birth, so I'm here to cover your lesson…" she laughed sarcastically "what?… what kind of joke is this?" I muttered "is there a problem?" she nodded "damn right there is you little shit… I'm not going to be taught by something that should be my pet!" I got to my feet and glared back at her "there is to be no racial prejudices in this class, or the entire school for that matter, do you hear me?" I noticed the nonhuman members of the class were getting a little uncomfortable with what she was saying… she just shook her head "whatever, you creep, I'm not going to be taught English by something that shouldn't be able to talk in the first place!" I growled "any more of this and you'll be staying behind after school, understand!?!" she grinned "no way, if you try to punish me, I'll just walk out… you can't tell me what to do, I should tell you what to do!" I leaned forwards, paws on the desk "this is your last chance!" she simply pouted "say it to my face" I roared angrily, and Aura began to emanate from my paws… she looked terrified for a moment, but she smiled again "if you hurt me, they'll fucking lynch you…" I simply pointed out the door and yelled "get out!… now!" she sighed and folded her arms "shut up, I'm going anyway…" she left the room, I slumped back down in the chair, saying "all right… so what were you people doing last lesson?"

The rest of the lesson went alright, and I was greatly relieved when I heard the bell that signalled the end of school. As I gathered up the stationary and paper, I saw the Headmistress walk into the room "Gaiel?" I nodded "hello again miss… what is it?" she put her hands on her hips and looked at me with angry eyes "why did you fly into a blind rage?" I shook my head in protest "no… no!… look, I tried my hardest to… but she…" she just sighed "look… from now on, I'll keep my eye on you until you can prove yourself as a good teacher…" I reluctantly nodded "okay… message understood…" she walked out "I hope so… remember, this is a school, not a fighting gym…" I finished packing up, and lifted my bag over my shoulder, at least now I knew I had my house waiting for me… I still live with my mother, in fact, she helped me discover my gift for teaching the art of music, so I owe a great deal to her. We were lucky to own our own house, most true Pokemon of sentient intellect lived with humans, never truly having their own home, but out of hard work, my parents managed to buy their own house.

I was greatly looking forwards to teaching Carol, the Human-Suicune hybrid having her last year of school… in truth, I admired her, and her exploits in the deep jungle after the 'I'm a Legendary, Get Me Out of Here' show went horribly wrong… not only that, but her friends were all interesting types as well, hopefully then my job would get a little easier. It was quite dark outside, and there were a large number of pupils desperate to get home, so it was awkward to get past them, but eventually the path was clear. I started walking down the lane directly opposite the school… halfway along it I turned left, it was a shortcut to my house that lead me through an orchard. There was something beautiful about the trees, even though we were in the very beginning of spring time, they were already recovering their leaves… I smiled, reaching out and patting one of them with my paw… it was nice to find a living creature that didn't either tell me what to do, or kick up a fuss when I did… the tree just stood there. I laughed "who am I kidding?… I can't teach trees…" and carried on home. I rung the bell a few times… no response… then I noticed a small letter on the floor, I picked it up and began to read… "Gaiel, I am sorry we are both out, one of our friends is finally having a baby… please look after yourself until we're back" I grumbled… great, my parents were friends with the English teacher's wife… and now I had to go get a hotel room somewhere or something!

I turned and walked back the way I came... I didn't have any idea where I'd go, or what I'd do… I paused next to a tree and sat down, thinking… suddenly, I heard motion nearby. I turned my head, looking around the tree… I could make out two figures… I recognised them instantly as none other than Carol and Leonard!… but I didn't want them to see me sitting here… so I kept silent and looked away, hoping they'd just walk on by. I cringed as I heard her say "are you… okay?" blushing, I looked up at her and said "uhhhm… could you help me please?" she smiled "if it's another autograph, I don't have a pen on me…" I shook my head "no… no… my parents are both out, and they had to lock the door… I kind of have nowhere to go…" she put her hand on my shoulder "ohh… your so sweet… tell me, what's your name little one?" I noticed that she was two heads taller than me… "my… uhhhm… my name is Gaiel" she blinked for a second, then giggled "no way… you're my new keyboard teacher?" I nodded gingerly "but… but… how old are you?" I blushed even more "I'm 16…" Leonard tried to suppress a laugh "you're the same age… as us?" I nodded "yes… but please… I need help…" she hugged me, carefully avoiding the spike on my chest "oh you poor thing… sure… come and stay with us, you can make friends with Garrus!" I said "yeah, he's the half Lucario boy isn't he?" she smiled "absolutely right!" I went to say something more, but she hugged my head so close that my mouth was jammed between her breasts, and all that came out was a muffled noise.

Eventually I pulled free, gasping for air "s… so… where were you two going?" she patted my head "don't worry, we were on our way home anyway" I nodded, and they carried on, beckoning me to follow. It was about a five minute walk until we reached her house… I spent most of the time looking at her… there was something about her look that was dazzling… I would never have imagined that a human and a Suicune would be so compatible, or have such a beautiful result. Leonard noticed me looking at her, and coughed loudly… I cottoned on and stopped, blushing again "so who lives at your place, besides you two?" I asked, she smiled "well, there's Garrus, Nathan, my mother… and Cyclis, that girl we saved…" I nodded "yeah, I heard about that…" Leonard nodded "it was a bit awkward, but we escaped in one piece… so anyway, how'd you become a teacher at your age?" I sighed "I prefer to call myself a tutor… basically, I discovered a way of using Aura to guide people through the motions of playing an instrument… they go all the way from untrained to mediocre in one lesson" he nodded "I guess it makes sense, Garrus does all kind of crazy things with 'Aura', sometimes I wonder if he even knows what he's doing…" I smiled "sounds like nice guy…"

We got to the front door… instead of a keyhole, it had a card-swipe scanner on the front… she ran a small, long card across it, and it opened. "Carol… where were you carrying that card?" I asked, seeing as she had nothing on, so she had no pockets… "oh, well… in-between my… ahem" she motioned to her breasts, blushing, I laughed "well, that's new" she nodded, then smirked at Leonard "makes a nice change to his hands" we all burst into laughter again. "Right, anyway, make yourself at home Gaiel… my room is upstairs on the left, Garrus' is on the right, and my parents one at the far end… you can stay in either of the remaining two unoccupied ones" I nodded, and climbed up the stairs. When I opened the door, jumped back a little… there was someone in my room… that half Umbereon girl they had rescued… Cyclis. She was wearing nothing but a cleaning apron, and was polishing a wooden desk… she was bent over, almost as if she was presenting to me… the curve of her thighs and her rear was beautiful, and her… privates were just… incredible. She hadn't even noticed I was there "Uhhhm… hello?" I said, she yelped loudly, spinning around to face me and blushing "I… uhh… this… err… wait, who are you?… your not Garrus…" I nodded "yeah, I'm Carol's new music teacher, Gaiel, but I was kind of locked out my house, so I'm staying here for a while…" she nodded "I see… I'm Cyclis… and now I'm Carol's willing servant…" I muttered to myself "humph… lucky Carol"


	10. Chapter 10: Narca

Semi-Rare

Chapter 10

An awkward silence seemed to settle between us… I wanted to carry on talking to her, but equally as much I wanted to leave her to her work… she seemed relieved to have a break from her efforts, but she was subdued by her apparent shyness… and so there we stood. Eventually, I mustered the will to speak again "Cyclis… you're a beautiful girl, you know that?" she hung her head, apparently I'd just hit a nerve… "I'm sorry, Gaiel, but I already… have Garrus with me…" I spluttered "no!… no, I wasn't implying that… I was just… well… saying how… nice you look…" she seemed a little relieved "thank you… be warned though, it'd be too easy to just have an affair with anyone in this house… but all four of us have partners you see… each other, I'm with Garrus, Carol is with Leonard…" I smiled "don't worry, I knew about them… who doesn't after the whole 'I'm a Legendary' fiasco…" she shrugged "I wouldn't know, I was running the show, I had no idea of it's TV ratings…" what she said seemed to make no sense, but I didn't take her up on it.

I began to feel a little guilty… here I was, crashing at Carol's house, and I was doing nothing to earn my keep… as it was, Carol was paying too much to take my lessons already, now I was in her house, I seriously needed to return the favour. I smiled meekly, looking at Cyclis and blushing… "uhhhm… I think I should do something… to earn my keep…" I said, she shrugged again "and?" I turned even more red "uhh… can I… b… borrow that apron… the cloth and the polish please?" she was silent for a moment, then she began to snigger "alright then, here… let's see how you clean" I took the apron from her, putting it on… luckily, the neck of it came just below my spike, and so I could wear it comfortably… it was a pale lavender colour, with a frilled edge… it was embarrassing as hell to wear, but I felt it was my duty. Cyclis was even more beautiful without the apron on her, but she soon became a little more commanding "alright then you sissy little Lucario, I want to see that table shining!" I nodded reluctantly, and bent over, polishing the surface of the dressing table. I heard her mutter behind me "ohh… he's got a nice ass…" I just blushed even more "uhhhm… th… thanks?" there was no response, and so I just carried on… it only served to embarrass me more, but I was actually enjoying the process of cleaning the room… it made a nice change to sitting there, soaking up racist taunts from a class of children who seem to hate Lucarios above all else…

As I neared the completion of my polishing the dresser… I heard a voice from behind, but it wasn't Cyclis… "oh dear… you shouldn't hold your tail up like that… it shows your ass a little too much…" I jumped, quickly tucking my tail between my legs and turning around, Leonard stood there laughing "heh… you know, piano teachers aren't quite as high and mighty when they're accidentally presenting to you like they're a girl in heat…" I grumbled "wouldn't you love that to be true…" he smiled "oh come on, I didn't mean it to cause offence… but you don't need to clean up…" I shook my head "oh yes I do… I can't live with the guilt of just milking Carol for all her money like I used to… from now on, I'll do half the cleaning in this house, and I'm halving her fees for piano lessons… you too…" he grinned "sweet… I always thought they were a little pricey…"

I turned back around, and applied another spray of polishing fluid to the table surface "well, I guess I'll be staying here from now on then, you'll have to get used to me Leonard…" he lifted an eyebrow "but don't you have a family?" I nodded "I do… I'll still go home most every day… but I'll come here to do the cleaning, and to hang out with you people…" he smiled "what, you feeling lonely?" I reluctantly nodded "yeah… the humans in my class aren't exactly ideal company… I still don't get how racists can get away with it in our day and age…" he frowned "I know what you mean… I've had some trouble with a few guys already, and I've only been half-pokemon for a few weeks" I shrugged "I'm sure thins will change… the headmistress knows how dangerous we can be if we get pushed over the edge… I damn nearly Aura-blasted a girl in my class today…" he grinned "having powers is fun… but it's a responsibility as well… anyway, I have to go, Carol needs me… oh, and you're doing the tail thing again…" I waved my ass from side to side, saying "live with it" he muttered something and walked off… it was still awkward getting used to Leonard now he had a beak, among other things, but I thought a Blaziken suited him… sort of.

I finished up, a little worn out, and put the apron back down on the table along with the polish and the cloth… I headed back down the stairs, into the living room, Carol and Leonard were talking, but they turned around and waved to me… I just smiled slightly and slumped down in the armchair. I closed my eyes, not fully asleep, but more resting and catching my breath… their conversation carried on… "yeah, half price lessons… I really like this guy" Leonard responded "true… but, well… he's pure, you know?" she made a confused noise, he then said "he's a pure Lucario, not half, not even quarter human… something unnerves me about the fact he's still walking around and talking to us…" she laughed "oh your being silly, some pokemon just are smart like that, it's a fact of life… sides, he's really nice, it's not like he's planning to murder you" he sighed "Yeah, I know, I know… I guess I'm just a little worked up after today…" I smiled… they thought I was asleep… what other personal information would they talk about while I was there?... I felt a little guilty for listening in, but my curiosity got the better of me completely.

Leonard sighed, leaning back "well, one thing is for sure about that Gaiel… he's definitely gay" I froze for a second… he thought I was gay?... must have been earlier, when I was cleaning that room… come to think of it, I hadn't exactly acted in a very manly way, but I wasn't pleased that he was getting these ideas about me. I opened my eyes, and said "I most certainly am not!" they both jumped, looking around "damnit, man, I thought you were asleep!" he said, beginning to blush, I grinned "nah, just resting… but before you get any ideas, I was just trying to help out with the cleaning" he protested "then why did you shake your rump at me like that?" I thought for a few moments "I… uhh… well, I kind of meant it as a joke…" he mumbled "well, it wasn't very funny" Carol grinned "oh you two, let's stay friends shall we?" I nodded slowly "good point, it's not worth arguing over"

We were suddenly interrupted, someone rushed in breathlessly, I could see it was Garrus… "guys!... This is unreal!... there's been a horrendous car accident outside… quickly, people might need help!" as strange sense of duty overtook us all, and we rushed outside to help… I stopped at the gate and looked out across the scene. There was a small van overturned on its side, next to a car… the car had been cut cleanly in two, I had no idea of how it could have come to pass. Most worryingly of all, there was an ambulance nearby, loading on board a comatose body lashed to a stretcher… nearby was a dismembered human leg, when I saw it I had to avert my eyes, as I felt my lunch nearly reverse itself. The others seemed less perturbed, instead moving onto the scene and asking the small group of police officers if there was any way they could help.

However, as they did, something caught my eye… inside the car, I could see a fain red sheen from underneath a large quilted cloth, I thought for a second it was another part of the car, but the car was painted white, and this surface seemed more natural than the metal of the destroyed vehicle. I approached slowly, having no idea what… or even who was underneath the cover… as I got nearer, it began to move, and I froze in my tracks. "No… don't… don't look at me!" I heard a voice say from inside, I called back "it's alright, you're safe now, seriously…." Worryingly, the voice replied "what… are… are the police gone?" I thought for a second, then said "uhh… yeah, they went off with the hospital guys…" there was a sigh of relief, then "I… can't be seen here, it's too dangerous…" I was about to ask her just why this person was so afraid, but Carol had noticed and came over, and she butted in "come on, come into our house, we can help you out…" the figure emerged from the car's wreck… whoever or whatever it was, it insisted on covering itself with the fabric still, and I couldn't discern it's features at all… I was suspicious to say the least.

We escorted it into the house… the police seemed suspicious, but they didn't intervene… when we got inside, the figure slumped down on a chair, shaking a little. "How about you take that thing off and we get you something to drink?" there was another sigh "but… well… I'm not sure if I should…" Carol laughed "why? You look ridiculous!" the voice responded "look, I wasn't my fault… I didn't want to… but… but I had to…" Leonard muttered "what in the world are you talking about?" suddenly; I sighted a part of it underneath the cover… a large, deep red pincer, with a yellow marking on the side… I staggered back as it said "the car nearly hit me… I… I had to defend myself!" Leonard said "come on, let's talk like civilized people" and threw off the cover, we all stood back and gasped, suddenly realizing… what had happened was no accident!

Before me stood a magnificent red being… I could tell immediately that it was a cross breed of a human and a Scizor, it was also clearly female… surprisingly, she had breasts and a very female figure… but the more shocking thing was that she had just cut a car clean in half, and critically injured someone, but seemingly with innocent intentions? "Why did you do that!?!" she said, putting her pincers on her hips and frowning… Carol said "well… there was no need to hide yourself, we wanted to help…" she sighed "and now you go and phone the police, and I get put in jail… even though it was an accident…" Leonard blurted out "no, no… look, it's okay… we understand… but… why exactly did that all come to pass?" she looked out the window, sighing again.

"Okay... my name is Narca... it all began a week ago… before then, I had lived in a cabin quite far away from civilization with my parents… but then they told me it was my time to go and 'live my life' in the 'outside world' and sent me here… it took a whole week of traveling, and then one of those damned cars nearly hit me… so I did what came naturally, and I protected myself… but now your just going to get me punished" Carol put her hand on her shoulder "look, it's okay… how about you stay here, and we'll help you out… I know how hard it can be sometimes…" she lightened up "r… really?" Leonard nodded "there are a few people here already, but there's no harm in one more" she jumped and punched at the air "nice!… oh thanks loads, this is great!" I smiled "glad to see your happy…" I thought to myself "whoa… well, that was unexpected… nice to have another friendly face, even if it does come with a pair of nasty pincers…"

Carol smiled at me "you can stay in the same room with him… his name is Gaiel, he's a nice guy" she looked down at me (I noticed she was a whole head taller) and grinned "great… I've always wanted to know a Lucario…" I gingerly waved and said "s… sure… anyway, I'll show you the room…"


	11. Chapter 11

Semi-Rare

Chapter 11

(Warning: this chapter contains a large measure of coarse language)

I finished showing Narca around, and we headed back downstairs… I noticed that Carol and Leonard were preparing to leave, along with Garrus and Cyclis. "Whoa, guys, what's happening?" I said, worried they were going abandon me to the no doubt few mercies of our new friend "oh… we're just going out on a date" said Carol, innocently… I protested "you can't all be going out with each other, there are four of you!" she nodded "yeah, me and Leonard are going to a restaurant, and Cyclis and Garrus are going to he cinema, then they'll join us there…" I sighed "but… I'll be alone…" she smiled "you've got Narca… and anyway, Nathan is moving into my house today, so you can get to know him" I wracked my brain for a moment… Nathan?… then I remembered, the Lopunny guy that appeared on the same reality TV show they did… I felt almost like I was inundated with low-grade celebrities.

Without any more words, they all left… I slumped down on the sofa "I can't believe they ditched me… and you too, Narca…" she grinned, sitting next to me awkwardly, due to her lower abdomen "don't worry about it… I won't snip your head off…" I shuddered at the thought "th… thanks… so, tell me about yourself…" she rolled her eyes "what is there to tell? I grew up in a backwater, middle-of-nowhere shack with my mother and my human father, they taught me to protect myself, fly and all that… then they forced me out…" I blinked in disbelief "you… can fly?" she nodded "oh yeah, what else do you think the wings are for?" I shrugged "I don't know… I just didn't expect… I mean… whoa…" she grinned "I like you… you're cute… even for a Lucario…"

I blushed a little… as much as I hated to admit it, my 'cuteness' was far more apparent than any masculinity or gruff personality I had… I was a real lady's boy. We were interrupted by a knock on the door… followed by a voice "hello?… Carol?… c'mon, let me in, there's a Growlithe in your neighbour's yard and it's eyeing me up!" I got up to answer the door, knowing it was Nathan simply by his voice. I opened the door to see him yelling out across the road "I'm a boy darn it!… j… just put that thing away now you dirty creature!" he turned around, and jumped upon seeing me "hey… you're not Garrus…" I nodded "yeah, I'm Gaiel, Carol's piano… tutor… but I'm staying at her place for… extended sessions…" he nodded slowly "well, that's shifty as hell, but I won't argue… where are they though?" I sighed "they all went out on dates, leaving behind just me, her mum, and her new friend Narca" he shrugged "ah well, that's her alright… anyway, can I come in now? all I have on is a tie and I'm freezing out here" I nodded, allowing him to hop up the step and walk inside… he nodded to Narca, and sat down. I sat near to him, and as I did, he slid away slightly, looking at me awkwardly, I laughed "y'know, the documentaries were right about Lopunny being timid" he crossed his arms and huffed "only 'cause you gave me that look… and anyway, I'm only 75% Lopunny as it is…" I shrugged "hey, whatever, you look just like a normal one, with the outrageously long ears and all that" he smiled "hey, don't knock the ears, they're great"

He turned to Narca and began to speak "so then… Narca… how long have you been here?" she grinned "I've only just arrived… your that guy off the TV aren't you?" he half smiled "yeah, you could say…" I laughed as I remembered "heh… don't you have that thing where if you get too angry, you revert to pokemon-speak for hours on end?" he glared at me "it's not a laughing matter… seriously, if you so much as DARE to try that…" I quelled my laughing "come on man, you have to admit, it's kind of funny…" he shook his head "it's not funny!… seriously, I just had to go past a randy Growlithe that thought I was a girl, which was a pain in the ass… I'm not in the mood for kidding about…" suddenly, Narca burst into laughter, I realised she mistook the words 'pain in the ass' for being literal… "it humped you!?! hah!… that's brilliant!" Nathan began to fume "shut up now!… this is not funny at all!" I sighed as Narca said "you kidding?… that's hilarious!" Nathan shook his small fist "it didn't do that!… it… it tried… but it's not funny!…" I shrugged "well, it sort of is…" his words began to become more primitive sounding, as I realised his speech was about to alter… "it's not funny!… it's not funny!… it's… not…" suddenly, a confused look came across his face "punny?" Narca stopped laughing, and I sighed "you've done it now…" she realised that she'd taken things a bit far, and said "sorry Nathan… I didn't think that…" he seemed to relax, and just said "pun… punny punny…" he then realised that we had no idea what he was saying, so he went off to get some paper to write on. Narca looked at me "whoa… that's weird… why does he do that?" I shrugged "must be a mental condition, you know, from his heritage… he's fine otherwise though, according to his profile when he was on 'I'm a Legendary'"

He came back and held up a piece of paper, on it was written "it's not you're fault, you had no idea… just don't do it again… I should be alright by tomorrow morning, till then, ask me yes or no questions only" Narca nodded, wide eyes "man, you're a fast writer" he grinned smugly "punnehhh…" I smiled "man, everyone here are such characters… I think I'll like this house…" Narca laughed "I haven't really done anything yet, so you can't really say that" I shrugged "well, I presume you have some interesting quirk in your personality, like everyone else…" she sighed "well… I can be a little impulsive sometimes…" Nathan rolled his eyes, and laid out on the sofa, letting his ears flop to the floor… I smiled, I had always thought of Lopunny being a female only race, even though I knew that wasn't so… but Nathan, despite his high voice and feminine body… he just seemed male to me, probably because I wasn't very masculine myself either. I blushed as I looked further down his body… it was well hidden by fur, but the faint shape of his manhood was visible… I tried to avert my eyes, but my curiosity forced me to examine it. Nathan noticed what I was doing, and raised one of his large eyebrows "punny?" I blushed even more "oh… n… nothing… honest… is that okay?" he reluctantly sighed, and nodded his head, then went back to laying down. I turned on the television, and he beckoned towards the top of it with his arm "pun… pun…" I asked "do you want the remote control?" he nodded frantically, and I handed it to him… there was something quite fun about having someone who couldn't talk intelligibly in the house… but I shook off the temptation of trying to enrage him again in future, he's too nice a guy really. I relaxed on the chair, turning my eyes to the TV, and the comedy programme that was on it… as a bald man wearing glasses and a suit yelled "you can't leave me here, it's against my rights!… and what's more, I have HUMAN rights!" I suddenly had an idea… what if we were to go out too?… I turned to Narca and smiled "hey… fancy going out to some place?… just the three of us?" she swayed from side to side "I don't know… I mean… we have no money… what would we do?" I smiled "don't worry… I know just the thing…"

It was the dead of night as we left the house, Nathan had already regained his speech, and I had decided to take them to the lookout point, a small plaza on the top of a hill by the sea… there wasn't much there, but it was still worth going. As we reached the base of the hill however, we ran into a veritable fence of 'keep-out' tape. I sighed "damnit… I can't believe it, you would have loved the lookout point…" Narca grinned "we shouldn't just stop here… I'll fly you over" Nathan cocked his head to the side "I don't know, Narca, we could get in a lot of trouble…" I laughed "there's no-one here to put us in that trouble, so let's do it!" Narca first picked up Nathan, flying him across with ease… she then carried me… she struggled a little more that time, but still got the both of us across. "Nice job… now, let's keep moving…" I said, pointing forwards and setting off up the hill… there was an eerie quiet about the place, which made me slightly nervous, seeing as normally you could hear bird song in the trees at this time of the evening. However, as we got closer, I could hear voices… one of which was familiar… "I know mate, he's like, such a wanker, 'innit?" the other replied "yaah, know mate, he sent me out fo' sayin' the truth an' shit" I recognised the voice instantly… it was the girl who had given me a hard time back this morning!… the voices carried on, and so I listened in some more "mate, is you like, gonna stab im up proper?" she replied "nah mate, he's like, a fookin' Lucario or some shit like dat, probably stab proof" the other said "then whys you hollerin' to me, home-girl?" she laughed "I'm gonna put dat motherfucker in a poke-ball innit!… I just need to borrow yah ultra pimpin' one" he replied "ahh whatever, take it, I don't need it no more, not after lucky got whacked by Jamie's crew" she giggled "eh, I didn't think that bitch was dead" the other laughed "no ya silly bitch, I just can't be shitted with waitin' for her to come out that piece 'o shit pokemon centre, innit"

I froze dead… one of my pupils was a complete gangland hooligan… what's more… she planned to trap me in an ultra-ball?… I began to stagger back, quivering… Narca put her arms around me and said "it's… it's alright…" Nathan asked "were they… talking… about you?" I nodded worriedly "yes… that's Trudy Adams… one the pupils… but… they… they can't…" Nathan also came up to comfort me "it's alright… I promise you that we won't let you get caught…" I smiled meekly "thanks… we should probably get out of here…" we nodded in agreement, and began to go back the way we came… suddenly, a voice rang out "what's all dis den eh?… thinking you can just listen in without me poppin' a cap in your furry ass" I turned to see Trudy and her friend looking at me with cruel sneers. In a stark contrast to the normal school uniform, Trudy was wearing a tattered mini-skirt as well as a white hoodie and extremely laddered tights… her friend was bare chested, wearing his trousers low down, and carrying masses of golden jewellery which was an ugly accompaniment to his fake tan.

I growled "what are you two doing here?" he smiled "mah' home girl just told me about your hatin' and how I can fix you up real propa" I shook my head "I didn't do anything…" Trudy interrupted "like fuck you did!… you were being propa racist against humans and all that shit!" I protested "that's rich, coming from you!" her friend just shrugged "eh, whatever, I don't give a shit… all I know is you'd betta be fucking nice to her, she's gonna be your master in a moment" he pulled from his pocket the sum of my worst fears at that moment… it was unmistakeable, the shape… the black top with the inverted golden 'U'… it was an Ultra ball… I knew there was no way in hell I could resist the efficiency of such a device… if it were to strike me, I'd be surely caught. "No… you don't know what your doing!… it doesn't need to come to this!" I yelled in a blind panic, he laughed, revelling in the sadistic dominance he now had "a'ight then, let's hear it, ya pussy" I fell to my knees "please… I'll do anything… anything" he began to grow impatient "yah, what, motherfucker?" I desperately went over thoughts in my head "uhhhm… I'll cancel lessons… I won't set any coursework tasks!…" he shook his head slowly "I don't even go to kiddie school, you piece of shit… a'ight time to shut you up" he raised the ball in his hand, I screamed out "NO!" but he simply ignored me and carried on… I thought I was done for sure… but then, as I screwed my eyes shut… there was a sound, a hideous slicing sound… I looked up and saw that the man had fallen over, unconscious… and his arm had literally been torn off…

Narca stood above him, panting, his blood drenching one of her pincers… straight away, Trudy yelled "holy fucking shit!" and dashed off as fast as she could, caring little for her horrendously wounded 'friend'. I was overwhelmed with both relief and nausea at the sight… Narca stepped back, sighing deeply… without delay, Nathan ran up to him and began to bandage his bleeding stump, saying "I won't let him die, even if he's a complete asshole" I staggered back a little more… then, the shock got to me and I fainted.


End file.
